Naruto puppeteer extraordinaire
by soarath
Summary: Rewrite of my first story Naruto at the age of five gets a beating that pushes him over the edge and with the help of his inner demon flees the village only to arrive in suna were lady chiyo finds him Naruto Anko small harem like 4 girls? maybe five havent decided yet
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki. There are a lot of things that can be said for the boy and a lot of things were several Anbu respected the young boy he was only five yet had been through quite a bit and never lost his smile one he had for anybody be they friend or foe

The meeting that was taking place had his name thrown around quite a bit and the hidden Anbu were all scowling at the blatant disrespect the civilians showed for the Hokage who was doing his best to maintain the peace every hidden ninja in the room knew the reason so many were riled up…todays date was October the tenth

Now normally this would not mean much however five years past the fourth Hokage got rid of the kyuubi no yoko and left a child to fend for themself against a village scared by the same demon he sealed in the child

The black ops operatives all held Naruto in a different place some of them did not care for the boy he was just another person they were to protect, while others respected the boy to be so young and take all the hatred the villagers had in every form and still maintain the ability to smile when it was all said and done was a statement to be had but sadly they could do little

Naruto being five was a ward of the village the orphanage kicking him out when he was three and making him live on his own for over two months until Sarutobi found out and got him his apartment that he now lives in

Another fact that they hates was sense he was a ward of the village and while wards had the option of being adopted the civilian council handled those matters blocking every attempt made to take the boy in more than once has an Anbu agent attempted to adopt him only to be blocked by them also a few clan heads made moves to do so Tsume tried to make him a member of her 'pack' as she stated one day but was told that due to them being a ninja clan that in good 'conscience' they could not release the boy to a woman who could possibly be favorable of another person in her clan other than him thus stunting the boys growth

She hated them for that her clan was loyal beyond words and would do everything in their power to help the boy whose mask was slowly cracking the village slowly breaking his happy façade and getting to him making him feel as if he was no better than the demon he housed

Other than the Inuzuka the Aburame clan had also tried using their influential pull and a few favors they had picked up throughout the years and never collected came the closest but was once more stopped when the civilians contacted the daimyo and said that the clan was showing favoritism and that if it should continue they request that their clan head be replaced

The man agreed instantly and didn't even look into the matter further no matter the amount of times the Hokage asked him to reconsider and after the first year nobody tried again the mental strain it put on them all was too much and the council wouldn't allow it

But it was days like today and this moment that pissed them off the most the council calling a meeting during the festival right as night fell to distract the Hokage long enough for the villagers to get to Naruto and it pissed them off that no matter what they did they always found a way to the boy every single year

And it was true at the same time they were all sitting in the council chambers discussing nothing important villagers were heading to his house were the young boy was hiding under his bed trying not to be found arms over his head hands covering his ears tears sliding from his eyes repeating "why" over and over again all day he had been chased and he had ran doing his best to get away

But all of his prayers were for not as the door to his apartment flew off its hinges and into the apartment impacting the wall above his bed with a loud band while they all rushed in more than one holding a small white bottle in their hands and wobbling slightly with blushes on their faces from the alcohol consumed already

Naruto whimpered lightly making a chunnin in the front of the group snap their head his direction and stalk over the civilians right behind him while some others stood back and started destroying his items starting with his kitchen and moving into the living area cutting the couches and breaking the small desk he had

The chunnin only semblance of his rank being his chunnin vest he wore arrived at the bed and with a kick flipped it away revealing the kid beneath it with a fearful expression on his face making him chuckle lightly "it's time to die demon" Naruto whimpered lightly "b-but I didn't do anything to you why are you here"

The man snarled and kicked naruto hard sending the small boy across the room and into a wall were he landed and curled up further into a ball protecting his head the villagers took this time to attack jumping in and kicking biting scratching punching

One woman straddles his waist and ripped his white t shirt open taking a small knife she carried for her own protection and began carving a word into his chest slowly until she stood back up and the ninja threw some salt he carried for missions when he had to cook on the wound making Naruto scream out in pain the word scum left engraved there slowly healing as they started beating him again

They beat him for over an hour before they got sick of it and the chunnin picked him up and began walking out the door the villagers behind him following while cheering and leaning on each other the celebration never stopping not even for a moment as the chunnin continued on out the gates the guards seemingly finding a piece of paper more interesting than what they were doing

They took him to a small clearing in the woods a small distance away and dropped him there were the chunning tied his hands and legs together and hoisted him up into a tree with it before tiring him off and letting him hang at about eye level upside down

He snarled at Naruto's half-awake half asleep form before pulling out two kunai and shoving them into the small boys shoulders making him scream out in pain while him and the villagers chuckled

"that's it demon scream maybe you can feel the pain you cause us every day your alive!" he then began using Naruto as a punching bag every blow making him spin and slam into the tree he was tied to until finally unconsciousness claimed him

The chunnin being sick of toying with the bot started littering his body with skuriken and kunai until he looked like a porcupine and blood was flowing out of his body quickly

He then took a single step away the civilians walking off with him and activates a single explosive tag attached to a kunai igniting all the liquor the villagers had coated him in and leaving him to scream himself out of it while they all celebrated

It was not even a moment later Naruto scream the flames licking his body and burning him to cinders a large orange chakra seeping from his body and covering him completely his vision went hazy and the last thing he heard before he passed out was "**I will handle them kit you rest" **blissful unconsciousness followed as his body's injury's started instantly healing

~~~~~~~~Hokage tower minutes before they ignited the tag~~~~~~~~~

Hiruzen sighed heavily and walked into his office the council had seriously just proposed that he should allow them control over the shinobi owned stores seeing as how they handled the majority of the shops in town only for Hiruzen to deny them instantly

"I hate them more by the day I swear it" he mumbled making a man to his right chuckle and put him on guard "you know sensei… you are to kind hearted for my tastes but whatever" Jiraiya stated leaning against the wall in the shadows making Hiruzen lower his guard "you know brat you should announce your presence I could have hurt you"

Jiraiya laughed "careful sensei I would hate to hurt an old man" Hiruzen chuckled lightly and then sighed "so what do you need Jiraiya" the sannin in question simply smiled "well I was hoping you could inform me were Naruto was.. I was going to leave him a present at the door of his apartment… but sadly there is no door there and it has been trashed… I assume your Anbu took him to a secure location?"

Hiruzen's face was stark white and his eyes wide "n-no I was in a council meeting with my personal Anbu" Jiraiya also paled and both went to leave and search only to freeze in place as a large dark red light shot into the sky right outside the village making both of them pale further as they felt a surge of demonic chakra

Hiruzen tossed his kage robes revealing his battle armor while Jiraiya jumped out the window his four personal Anbu with him hiding in plain sight as they ran

Back in the clearing Naruto's body was no longer there instead in its place was a five tailed fox looking Naruto his skin was blood red and seemed to look like fur while his claws were longer five tails flailed behind him teeth were sharp as kunai and eyes blood red and silted

The kyuubi chuckled **"I must thank you all for…..giving me temporary control I have none of the reservations my young container has…. Enjoy your death" **before any of them could turn and run the fox like man jumped at them and started ripping them to shreds one of his tails flew out and impaled three villagers while his clawed hand impaled the chunnin who set his host on fire while his other four tails flailed wildly behind him

A dark chuckle was escaping his lips the entire time he was slaughtering them his tails impaling and crushing foes left and right while his clawed hands ripped their necks out or impaled them through the chest

And in the end the red demon stood above all of them glaring at their corpses their blood already gone from the sheer power of his chakra until he saw the Hokage and the toad sannin arrive and chuckled darkly again at their faces

"**ahh yes the leader of this pathetic village and the teacher of the brats dad isn't that entertaining though I don't honestly care I will give you one chance you attempt to touch me you will both die" **Jiraiya was scared beyond scared even the voice coming from Naruto's body was nothing like the one he heard a million times in the past the villagers finally went too far and the demon seized control and it scared him the fox with a body was dangerous

Hiruzen was having similar thoughts while three squadrons of Anbu appeared behind him he held his hand up making them all stop before speaking "FOX what do you want let Naruto-kun have his body back" the fox chuckled darkly again "**why would I do that now? He will be back in control soon but not here I am taking him and leaving. your pathetic village has destroyed a kits will to live and he is only five years old your neglect in the point to protect him has coasted him his childhood and any form of it he will ever attain and what's bad is that even I can see it and I am a mass of HATRED! AND MALICE EVEN DEMONS PROTECT THEIR CHIELDREN YOU BAFFOONS!" **

Nobody moved when the demon finished its tails still swinging around it wildly until the red fur like skin around him dissipated to reveal Naruto's normal body the chakra slinging in and fitting around him in a red glow while the tails stayed

"**you are a failure Hiruzen you and your pathetic village take this kid the one who always had a smile for you and you ignore his pain and allow the village to use him as a scapegoat I am taking him and going like I said and if you send anyone after him….i will return but this time I will leave no survivors if he ever comes back to this village it will be his choice and against my suggestion**" the fox turned and took off the spot he was in before now only a crater while the bodies of the dead started rotting from the demonic chakra in their systems

Hiruzen was shaking so was Jiraiya and the Anbu a threat from the mightiest of demons was not something to take lightly and on top of it all he had pointed out a simple fact, He had failed utterly completely failed the lord of demons looked down on him for the simple fact that he did not do enough for Naruto…the aged leaders eyes lit up before he squared his shoulders took a deep breath "COME we have a council meeting to attend Anbu burn the body's after getting names of the deceased" a chorus of HAI HOKAGE SAMA was heard as Hiruzen turned put a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder and Shunshined away

A few miles from the spot the fox stopped and looked around finding a small cave that was going into the ground a ways and looked manmade and old vines covered the area and flowers bloomed around it giving it the look of a natural place he sighed and walked in his cloak leaving the small form of his host and as soon as he laid down his eyes changed back to blue his hosts body going to sleep almost instantly while his mind went back to his

Naruto woke with a start and began instantly attempting to stand before giving up and sitting still his body felt heavy extremely so his arms and legs hurt and left like they were on fire and his head was throbbing he groaned audibly before glancing around at the area he was in

It looked like a cave of some sort but the walls faded into stone from dirt and he could see the exit was not in front of him but above him making him groan lightly before he heard a voice in his head

'**kit ahh good your awake welcome back to the world of the living" **Naruto started and looked around again "who's there?" Naruto stated fear lacing his voice only for nothing to respond for a moment and then the voice to speak again "**I believe we need to have words kit…. Give me a moment" **Naruto looked around again slowly looking for the person talking his body shaking lightly from the fear of an invisible person trying to hurt him and then his world went black

Moments after he opened his eyes to see a huge cage before him and it made him gulp nervously before taking a slow step backwards only to fall on his ass as a huge red eye opened behind the gate Naruto instantly started to scramble away until a chuckle stopped him

"**If I wanted you dead kit….i would have left you with the villagers to burn. Now come here sit down and listen" **Naruto slowly got to his feet and walked forward noting silently that wherever he was his body didn't hurt any more

It took only a few moments to reach the large Bars were he peered inside only to see darkness until the chuckle returned and out of the shadows a huge fox stepped with a torso and hands like a human making naruto blink rapidly a few times then tilt his head to the side "why are you locked up?"

The fox blinked at the question a moment before chuckling louder "**let's see a good way to explain this to you would be…..let's say you have a bag? Okay and you take a shirt and put it into that bag….. Does that make the bag a shirt?" **

Naruto blinked and shook his head "umm no that would be stupid… that just means there is a shirt in your bag are you stupid fox?" the fox got a tic mark and sighed "**anyways brat what I am trying to say is we are inside your mind…or a visual projection of what your mind looks like and I am…sealed into you" **Naruto's eyes got large before he flopped on the ground and began thinking about what the villagers used to yell at him before looking around and noticing for the first time that he seemed to be in a dungeon of some kind that had multiple pipes running through the walls some were glowing red while others blue and finally one was glowing purple making him blink and open his mouth to ask the fox his next question

"s-so this means I am actually a demon?" the giant fox chuckled and shook his head "**no kit I am a demon you are a…..prison of sorts I guess I should put do you know what a prison is?" **Naruto shook his head again so the fox took an odd pose **"okay so have you ever seen a bird in a cage?" **this time he nodded and the fox smiled "**like that except it's harder to break" **Naruto got an understanding look on his face and smiled widely "SO your inside me?" the fox nodded and Naruto tilted his head "so if your inside me how come we haven't spoken until now?"

The fox laid down and curled up one eye open and looking at Naruto before answering "**The seal that holds me inside you is complex it has eight points and is enforced by the shinigamis power… her strength trumps mine by a large portion as she is the only person able to take my soul….and between the two of us I would never want to fight her on the battlefield…. Anyways… the seal is strong it is like a steel wall in place holding us apart. But a small portion of my chakra is always leaking out and into you this is the reason it is so easy for ninja to locate you as you have quite a bit of chakra for your age almost double what that chunnin we saw yesterday had…over time the seal slowly weakens and before you die I will be absorbed by you all the way and no longer exist. But in life or death situations it opens a small loophole and allows me to influence you slightly and if enough of my chakra gets through it…..speeds up the seals deterioration so to answer the question before now the seal was too tight for me to speak to you but now we should have the ability"**

Naruto looked completely confused and the fox realized he used words the kid did not understand so he sighed and put it in a simpler format "**the seal is like an ice cube…and when my chakra leaks through its like water hitting the ice cube it melts slowly" **Naruto's eyes lit up and he nodded rigorously "OKAY I understand now"

the fox sighed and shook its head "**okay kit we have a choice to make now" **Naruto blinked and tilted his head to the side "what kind of choice?" the fox smiled again and closed its visible eye "**fire wind earth lightening and water or more importantly leaf sand lightening rock and mist the five villages fire is out of the question…so is rock you share a resemblance close to their most hated enemy…..hmmm I would advise against lightening as they have always had this odd fascination with Uzumaki people so that leaves mist and wind if it is the same as before then mist should be in a civil war at the moment and while I advise against it we could go however our best bet and the closest village is wind or sand I should say" **

Naruto frowned and his shoulders slumped "well I guess well head to sand then but isn't it really far?" the fox chuckled but nodded nonetheless "**it takes shinobi around two and a half days to run there…. A civilian a week or so so we will need water. And some food to make the trip so when you wake up head outside and don't say a word I will attempt to point you in the right direction of food and water if I am not mistaken not far off there is a small stream that has some small things around it I will guide you there and we will head out after we stock up"**

Naruto frowned "but I don't have anything to carry the water in or food for that matter…" the fox closed its eyes again and sighed "**I actually forgot about that….hmm let's see I could take over again and get us close…but that would almost kill you and you would be unable to move your way through the desert….daytime sandstorms spring up randomly and at night it's so cold that you would need layers of clothing something you also don't have at the moment..hmm"**

the fox got quite a moment before sighing again **"I can help you with the food and water part and keep you from dyeing. But the desert does provide a problem kit…here is what we will do when we get on the border of the fire and sand villages we will camp no matter what time it is day night you will camp and wake up early as in just as the sun is beginning to rise and we will begin our trek it takes maybe… a day's travel once we are in the actually sand to get to the village and you can run for quite some time.. we will do our best to reach it in the daytime but if we have to go at night I will pump katon chakra into you at a steady rate warming you as best I can until we get to the gates… once there we really need to find food and water kit I can only stave off the need for so long"**

Naruto nodded and stood up brushing the remnants of his small orange shorts then giving the fox a thumbs up "then let's do it fox me and you" the entity chuckled lightly and pushed Naruto from his mind before snorting and curling up soft snores the only noise heard afterword's

When Naruto's eyes opened he was surprised to see that night was falling again and decided to just try and move his body again which he could easily pushing himself up he slowly rose to his feet and sighed before trying to stretch his muscles tight from laying on the stone ground so long and for the first time really examined the room he was in

He noticed a small slab like table at the back of the manmade cave along with a few scattered pieces of paper and some things scratched into the stone half of the place like before he noticed he was below the ground as the entrance to said place was above him and he was slightly chilled with another sigh he leaned against the wall and slid till he was sitting

He slowly closed his eyes with the simple thoughts of making his way to the desert in the morning right before his eyes closed and he went back into the world of darkness and dreams

**********Konoha********

Sarutobi was pissed beyond measure the council hearing after the action caused him to raise his voice something he had not done in council meetings for years the council instantly started pressing for people to0 send and bring him back to execute him for the death of several civilians and a chunnin of the village but Sarutobi would have none of it and Jiraiya backed him along with the clan heads

Danzo was muttering to himself the entire time while his former teammates were conversing silently to themselves in a small area the civilian half of the council was screaming while the shinobi side was listening intently to everything being said before the Hokage flared his Ki and quieted the room instantly

"now that your squabbling is done why don't we get to the important business" Skikaku Shikamaru's dad stood up "yes like how this villages stupidity has lost us one of the strongest assets we had all for hatred you guys are the most trouble drag I have ever had the displeasure of being around he was a five year old child that held something that you all fear!" he said raising his voice in a rare show of anger before sitting back down as a civilian went to retort

"held or is it does not matter as long as he was here that demon was close and I for one am happy he is gone and I hope he dies slowly and gets eaten by animals I will sleep better knowing he is nowhere near me" that particular man suddenly fell to the ground as his head started gushing blood Hiruzen standing on the desk before him holding a bo staff were the man's head was before "Anybody else here wish to break my law?"

Nobody spoke seeing the grandfather like figure they all came to get used to taking a life before their eyes until a civilian suddenly threw up breaking everyone's stupor the civilians were completely silent while the shinobi council was chuckling lightly even the most stoic of them all before Hiruzen spun his staff one knocking the blood off of it before walking back to his chair and sitting down

"The reason you are all here is the fact that I am dissolving the civilian council completely and it is being reformed from the ground up by ME AND MY CHOICE OF PEOPLE three days from today your council status will be no more and you shall be simple civilians again you are dismissed"

The civilians jumped up and ran while Sarutobi turned and looked at the shinobi council "skikaku tsume shibi hiashi stay everyone else go" they nodded and left while the four stepped up before the Hokage who stared them down a moment then smiled "find civilians who are pro or neutral Naruto…. We need twelve in total bring me lists each of you and I will go through them with you individually until we have the twelve needed I expect the lists in three days' time dismissed" all four nodded and vanished

Hiruzen turned to Jiraiya "your job from now until I tell you is to locate Naruto…. Do not bring him here that threat was real but make sure he is safe report back in when you find him also….anything he asks for get him it I don't care what it is"

Jirayah nodded and vanished no leaves smoke nothing just no longer in the spot he once was Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his temples before looking in a corner "you can come out now.." a young girl around the age of thirteen stepped from the wall and into the open a black t shirt that fit a little to snuggly and jeans that hugged her hips walked out a trench coat over it

"so it's true huh….the brat finally broke" Hiruzen shook his head "he didn't break anko-chan he left before they succeeded…" Anko nodded and sighed but Hiruzen tossed her a ring of keys suddenly "that is the keys to his complex he owns it but is no longer here….. Take care of it for me" she nodded instantly and turned before flickering away

Naruto grunted and stopped suddenly the desert right before him the sun was high and it was around noon he had been walking for four days and now he was finally close 'fur ball what now' he heard a growl in the back of his head '**you insolent brat find a place to camp for the night…. I smell rain it seems a storm is coming so try your best to find shelter brat' **Naruto nodded and his eyes turned red and silted for a moment his vision increasing to the point he could see an ant crawling across the trunk of a fallen tree a hundred meters away and see each one of its legs

He turned looking around but couldn't find much until he landed on a large hollowed out tree trunk and made his way over and climbed in slowly before using his arms as a pillow and closing his eyes the fox instantly pulling him into a deep sleep

The fox woke him as soon as the sun was beginning to rise making Naruto groan and slide out of the hole slowly before stretching slowly and walking slowly passing the border between wind and fire and taking off into the early morning air

A small amount of time passed before he was interrupted '**god your slow kit and I mean really slow a civilian can move faster than you I swear I saw a slug beating us in this race this is pathetic as all hell" **Naruto grumbled 'shut up baka fox' he heard another growl '**well brat we will remedy this while your young and can't use weights until you are around eleven you can still stretch..I will show you some of your pathetic races stretches as best I can and you will run every day once we find a place to live I swear I will not have a weak host don't make me eat you' **Naruto sighed 'so what am I supposed to call you kyuu-sensei?" the fox chuckled '**no I shall give you my name when I feel you are ready but until then you shall call me Kyuubi or kyuu as you like to do'**

Naruto nodded and looked around noticing him and the fox were talking for a few hours and the sun was full in the sky making him grunt "its fucking hot out here!" the fox chuckled again **'it's a desert kit…get used to it' **Naruto grumbled again and kept walking before he knew it he was stumbling and the sun was beginning to set he grunted and the fox sighed '**kit a few hundred feet to the right there is a small opening in that sand dune.. Its probrobly a suna outpost only used in the war there are normally seals to maintain a stable condition so that the troops would be safe while hiding from enemy's in plain sight"**

Naruto nodded and began his trek to the small opening almost not making it there before falling on his face right inside the door and grunting lightly 'baka fox you said I could make it there in a day how far are we' the fox chuckled lightly '**halfway or so'** Naruto grunted again 'you said I could make it' the fox chuckled again **'I also said your slow brat…hey kit somebody's here' **Naruto jumped up and faced the cave entrance something he now noticed was held together by wooden pillars of some sort with tarps above it

At the entrance he saw a short lady almost his height she was old and had a satchel on her arm going across her chest and hanging on her side like a purse she had on a brown robe type dress with white on the top her hands were together inside the sleeves of her robe and not in view but her eyes were looking directly at Naruto

He stared at her silently a moment neither of them speaking before she opened her mouth "who are you boy…and why are you within suna's borders" Naruto blinked and licked his lips "m-my name is Uzumaki Naruto.. And I am here to find a place to live I ran away"

The woman quirked an eyebrow and chuckled lightly "boy aren't your parents going to worry for you…last I heard the Uzumaki were almost gone one as young as you would be protected dearly would you not?" Naruto flinched and shook his head slowly

"I d-don't have any parents ma'am.. I am an orphan" the woman furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes "then why did you run away boy somebody has to be looking for you.." Naruto shook his head "u-um no ma'am they wouldn't you see a few days ago was my birthday and I turned five!" he said with a small smile making her smile slightly too but then he frowned "but my birthday is always bad...really bad and these people came in my house and they started hurting me…and I didn't know why they just did it and they called me a bunch of names and this woman stabbed me and then this ninja guy he was being all mean and he kicked me really hard and it hurt and then I went to sleep out of nowhere! And when I woke up I was tied to a tree and the ninja guy set it on fire and I don't know why but he tried to leave me there and then I woke up in this cave thing a few days ago"

The woman blinked he had not stopped once in his explanation and was waving his arms around rapidly trying to emphasize his point and she was angry…extremely so who would hurt a little kid like that she narrowed her eyes further "Naruto-san…do you know why they hurt you now?"

Naruto nodded and bit his lip before his eyes lit up "if you have a backpack…and you put the shirt in the backpack….does that make the backpack a shirt?" he repeated what the fox told him and she smiled slightly "no Naruto-san it is a backpack with a shirt inside" Naruto nodded vigorously "EXACTLY THAT WHY THEY HATE ME!" he shouted before smiling and rocking back and forth making her sweat drop

"They don't like you because you have a shirt in a backpack Naruto-san?" Naruto stopped and tilted his head to the side "no they don't like me cuz instead of a shirt I have the kyuubi in it instead at least I think that's what he meant we he was talking to me earlier" Naruto stopped and started rocking again with a smile on his face however the lady's face showed understanding **'kit your stupid' **Naruto growled 'baka-fox"

The lady took a few steps forward making Naruto stop and tense getting ready to run but she suddenly stopped and smiled "Naruto-san would you like to come with me and get some food?" Naruto nodded slowly making her smile and hold her hand out "my name is lady Chiyo nice to meet you" Naruto reached his hand forward slowly and took hers shaking it once before pulling his arm back "Naruto Uzumaki" she smiled and nodded to the entrance before standing and walking off him getting up and following

YO first chapter of the rewrite please r&r let me know what you think hope this was a better start than my last one and if anyone wants to add punctuation and catch anything I may have missed I am at the moment looking for a beta


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Chiyo took Naruto's hand and lead him back through the desert slowing her pace for the young boy so that she did not leave him behind he was smiling widely at her while they walked she smiled back slightly his smile reminded her of someone long since gone

'_Sasori' _ the name ran through her mind sadly her grandson the boy she loved more than anything was gone and she could do nothing about that he made his choice years ago loneliness affected him badly and pushed him to make a brash decision of experimenting with human body's to create puppets…

She sighed lightly as the memories assaulted her but continued onward slowly with Naruto who had yet to stop smiling and she had to admit it was rather contagious

It only took them a short while traveling across the never ending sands that Naruto had quickly become accustomed too and grew tired of seeing nothing but

His grin never faltered however the lady in front of him was being nice and as long as it stayed that way his journeys end in suna would be fast coming but then a thought struck him "umm mrs Chiyo will your kage let me stay in the village? I can't go back..not yet"

She blinked a few times before nodding "that old fool should he has a soft spot for children well…..most children" Naruto nodded and smiled again as the large wall came into view of the sand village as they traveled to the top of a sand hill Naruto's first thought was "wow…it's so big" she smiled and patted his head "yes this is the sand village Naruto lets go get you fed"

He nodded instantly and allowed Chiyo to pull him into the village through the gates and down the long corridor made of sand that had his head turned upwards and his eyes wide never seeing a structure as big as this before he gulped lightly "w-who made these walls? They are huge" Chiyo chuckled and sighed lightly

"the sand village was built in a small crater….what we did was use our unique wind ability and a few people's ability to control sand and using chakra seals that hold them together we build our walkway out until it leveled… this is why the way from the village to the gate is so long" Naruto nodded slightly and she went on "in actuality there is a slight incline we are walking on that is how we evened it out its almost not noticeable unless you look for it"

Naruto's eyes were still wide as Chiyo pulled him into the village past the second gates were he saw the village for the first time and his eyes widened at the different sights it had from Konoha he grinned widely and Chiyo pulled him along

Naruto's eyes darted everywhere until he noticed people were nodding and smiling at them as they passed making him smile wider _'they don't hate me here'_ he thought happily his smile widening

This went on for a while Naruto and Chiyo slowly making their way through the village and then eating at a small stand that sold dango and soup something Naruto found he liked quite a bit but his mind was pulled away from the food as Chiyo nodded and sighed seeming to age a little more on the spot as she rubbed her temples

She looked at Naruto a moment then closed her eyes "boy." Naruto blinked and gave her his attention and she smiled slightly "would you like to stay in my compound?" he blinked and tilted his head "is a compound a house?" she nodded and Naruto smiled wider "THAT WOULD BE AWESOME CHIYO-SAN!" she smiled slightly again before jumping from her stall and nodding to the door Naruto jumping down and following her still awed by the looks some of the villagers were giving them he noticed one was respect

He tucked this away for later his stomach full after days of not eating made him slightly groggy and Chiyo noticed with a small smile she kept walking briskly Naruto having to jog to keep up with the woman he grimaced slightly _'I have to ask her how she moved so fast even though she is almost the same height as me'_

They continued walking to a path leading uphill a long ways making Naruto groan lightly before following her much to the woman's amusement she continued walking until Naruto stopped mid stride and was looking to his left into a small alleyway Chiyo stopped as well and followed his gaze only to freeze

Naruto turned and started walking into the alley before she could stop him he went in and stopped in front of a small boy with red hair holding a teddy bear and crying Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side and then smiled "HI my names Naruto Uzumaki what's yours" he said holding his small hand out to the other boy who jumped when he saw Naruto standing so close

The boy blinked a few times before slowly putting his hand out to Naruto's Naruto's "m-my name is g-Garra sabaku" Naruto smiled and their hands met in the middle to the boys shock his sand did not stop them a grin broke across the red heads face as Naruto pulled him to his feet "LETS BE FRIENDS!" Gaara teared up again and nodded happy he made a friend while Naruto pulled his hand away "I have to go Gaara Chiyo-san wants me to go home but I will ask if you can come over and play I will see you later!" he shouted before taking off leaving a smiling Gaara behind to be found by Temari later

Chiyo watched it all with interest before smiling as Naruto asked her if he could come over and play later she nodded and Naruto turned and gave him a thumbs up before following the lady up the hill to her house that had a huge set of gates and a sand chunnin guarding them

She walked past him and into the compound on top of the large mountain like hill with Naruto on her heels he looked everywhere his head darting left and right at such speeds Chiyo was worried he might break his own neck

After a minute or so of walking his gaze landed on another person sitting cross legged at a pond with a fishing pole in hand and his eyes closed long eyebrows adorned his wrinkled face before he looked up and smiled slightly "ahh sister you have returned and with a guest" she nodded and walked over sitting opposite him and sighing as she picked up her fishing pole

"yes….i found this boy hiding in an abandoned command center from the last war… it was…..interesting to see I will say that" her brother nodded and looked at the boy with a smile still on his face "hello son my name is Ebizo what's yours"

Naruto smiled and held his hand out "Naruto Uzumaki" the old man chuckled and took the smaller hand in his shaking it once before letting it drop back as the boy yawned Chiyo raised an eyebrow and motioned for a man at the gate to come over

When he arrived she pointed to Naruto "show this boy to the room three doors down from mine.. show him the bathroom and his I will give him the tour when he awakens in the morning" the chunnin guard nodded instantly and held out his hand Naruto being Naruto smiled and took it letting the man lead him into the house and down a hallways were he pointed to a door "this is the bathroom closest to your room son a shower bath toilet sink all of the necessities are in here and this" he took a few more steps and pointed to another door "is your bedroom"

Naruto blinked and opened the door to see a tidy room with a double bed a dresser next to a small window that had orange and red sunlight streaming through it signaling that the sun was setting the bed was made and the floors were made of hardwood and it seemed almost white and shiny he rubbed his eyes slowly and waved at the chunnin who smiled and left before climbing in bed and passing out almost instantly

Chiyo and her brother were sitting next to each other as the chunnin came back out and signaled Naruto to be in his room she turned to him and said in a low tone "the boy is from Konoha…I think he is a demon container" her brother blinked and shook his head "is that why you brought him here? Your feelings about our jinchuriki?" she shook her head "not fully no…I regret sealing the ichibi in Gaara… the boy will never have a normal childhood because of it but. He was abandoned in his village he has no family and lived alone..i found him malnourished and thirsty in a desert…that should speak for about how much the village he lives in cares for the boy.." her brother hummed in response before nodding and turning back to her

"so what are you going to do with him?" she shrugged "I will allow him to stay here as long as he wants.." her brother nodded and stood up stretching slightly to ease his tired muscles before walking to the house "well sister I am going to head to bed…I hope you retire soon yourself.. in our age sleep is a gift" Chiyo chuckled before following in the house after him

************Konoha**************

Hiruzen was angrily glaring at the man in front of him "what do you want…Danzo" the man before him smiled a bit a small quirk of his lips the only indication before he chuckled "I found Naruto… and I plan on bringing him back within a weeks' time…" Hiruzen glared harder before sitting back in his chair and taking a small puff of his pipe exhaling the smoke in Danzo's face making the man frown

"oh and please do tell where and how you found him before our spy master" Danzo quirked an eyebrow and smiled again "ahh well I have an old friend in their village and he informed me of his arrival in suna" Hiruzen hmm'd in response before he put more Tabaco I his pipe and lit it with a small katon chakra flare and inhaling slowly

"and do tell Danzo…how you intend to bring the boy back here…without starting an incident of us trying to steal back a new civilian from their city?" Danzo frowned and glared at his former teammate "listen you old monkey is they find out he has the fox in him they will have two weapons I cannot allow this to happen and If I have to start a small incident from taking him so be it"

Sarutobi smiled and shook his head "if you attempt to bring the boy back against his will Danzo…I will have you executed for treason and disobeying a direct order" Danzo's eyes widened "you would do that…. Over a fucking brat?"

Hiruzen nodded "if Naruto-kun does not want to come back…..i will not force him to do so now leave me I am weary of your company" the man glared and bit out " . " before storming from the room his cane slamming into the ground harder with each step

As soon as the door closed Jiraiya appeared from the shadows with a sigh and a shake of his head "I can only confirm that he is in suna…the toads that I had searching for him saw him enter the desert two days ago.." Hiruzen sighed heavily and rubbed his temples "I am getting too old for this shit can you bring him back Jiraiya-kun?"

The sannin shook his head "no not without a serious blowback…apparently lady Chiyo has taken him in…and she is respected heavily in their village if I was to attempt to take him back then she would throw something up to stop me…unless he comes back willingly sensei..i can't do much" Sarutobi nodded solemnly and sighed deeply leaning back and rubbing his hand across his forehead before taking another puff from his pipe "this is becoming a troublesome affair.."

Jiraiya nodded and sighed "I should have taken him with me damnit sensei why did you not allow me too?!" Sarutobi sighed and closed his eyes leaning back in the chair he was in "if I would have allowed you to take him with you Jiraiya-kun… he would have turned out to be used to moving around I can't have that he was to be protected and with you it would be easy for iwa or kumo to spot him almost instantly not to mention kumos odd obsession with Uzumaki.."

Jiraiya sighed heavily and leaned back into his chair in front of his sensei's desk "sensei if he comes back I will do what I please and take him were I want you won't stop me again" Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya a moment before shrugging "I don't care anymore Jiraiya-kun… it seems the village has either finally succeeded in breaking him…or he himself has sought shelter and love from a place he was denied the same feelings…if he never comes back I would not be surprised I should have allowed him to go with you…at least he would have been given a form of love..here he is nothing to anybody besides me and a few anbu.."

Jiraiya grimaced before walking over to the window overlooking the village with a scowl "has this village really sunk this low? I can't even notice it is despicable" he turned to Sarutobi and sighed "I'm leaving old man I have some things to take care of" without another word he was gone leaving Sarutobi to sigh deeply and put more Tabaco in his pipe and glaring at the stacks of papers and contemplating the various fire jutsu that would make it burn different colors before chuckling like a mad man scaring every civilian and some ninja who heard it

********the next morning in suna**********

Naruto woke up with a start when he did not recognize the ceiling he was looking at before gazing around the room slowly as memories assaulted him of the last few hours he grinned and jumped up and started to leave to the shower only to freeze and pale 'I don't have any other clothes with me…' he groaned and walked out of the room slowly and around the corner

He saw Chiyo sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading a small scroll he walked over slowly and stood in front of her uncomfortable making the woman quirk an eyebrow and look at him he fidgeted more under her stare before just blurting out his question

"is there any chance you have some clothes that I could wear? I kind of didn't take any and I would love a shower…" she blinked in surprise before nodding "of course Naruto-san I am sure we have something come" she jumped from her chair and walked briskly down the hallway hands in her robe sleeves like usual

When he got to the room right before his she stopped and pushed the door open walking in quickly to the dresser she opened the top drawer and turned to Naruto "these used to belong to my grandson I am sure something here will fit you feel free to use any of it"

Naruto nodded and smiled at her making her smile in return before leaving the boy to hunt for clothes while she finished her coffee and scroll while a clone of her made breakfast

She idly noted the shower turning on before her clone brought breakfast to the table a small one of bacon eggs toast with spread she reached over and plucked a piece of bacon from the plate and into her mouth before returning to her scroll using her napkin to wipe the small trace of grease from her finger as she did so

A few minutes later Naruto came from the corner half-dressed holding something that made her quirk an eyebrow "hey Chiyo-san I found this thingy in the drawer with clothes what is it?" she smiled slightly at the thing Naruto was holding it was an arm made of wood with four fingers

She chuckled slightly before pointing at it right before it levitated above him making his eyes widen as she made its hand clench and unclench before spinning around and landing back in the boys still open hand making his eyes gain a glint that she recognized

She smiled slightly at his enthusiasm as he began jumping around shouting about how 'cool' that was and asking her to show him how to do it she chuckled at him slightly until he calmed down enough for her to explain

"naruto-san that was a puppet part you see.. suna is known for a few things one we are the largest manufacture of glass in the elemental nations two we have the highest amount of wind jutsu around and three our poisons and puppet techniques here let me show you"

She pulled a small scroll from her sleeve and unsealed a red headed puppet with blue eyes that made off clicking like noises before it started walking around before levitating slightly and gliding around the room picking some things up and putting them in different spots before twirling around and pointing its arm at Naruto but slightly to the left and firing a barrage of senbon near him startling him before his eyes lit up again

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" he shouted enthusiastically before jumping around again until Chiyo placed a hand on the boys shoulder her puppet Draped over her shoulder looking at the boy as well "can you teach me! please!"

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his head a bit Chiyo noticed her brother in the doorway chuckling lightly to himself as he watched the events happen it took a few moments for her to completely calm Naruto down before she rose an eyebrow at him "and..Naruto-chan please tell me what you would use my teachings for"

The boy tilted his head slightly and started thinking "well Back in Konoha I had a few people that were awesome Neko-nee and Anko-chan and jiji and…." He stopped and shrugged suddenly "I guess that's all of them but THEY ARE PRECIOUS TO ME and I would always protect them no matter what"

She smiled slightly "and how do I know you won't go back on that and do what you want?" he glared at her and shouted "I NEVGER GO BACK ON MY WORD THAT'S MY NINJA WAY!" she smiled "but you're not a ninja yet naruto-chan" he deflated at this then perked back up "MY FUTURE NINJA WAY!" she chuckled and turned to her brother who rose an eyebrow at them silently waiting for her answer before she turned back to Naruto "can you read?"

Naruto nodded slowly "a little bit…there are a bunch of words I don't know though" she nodded and sighed "come follow me you too brother"

The man in the doorway rose and eyebrow but followed her as she made her way down the hallway past Naruto's room to a wall in the back where she put her finger at the side of it and suddenly a small click was heard before she slid the door open revealing a slightly dusty room that had four rooms inside it she stepped in slowly and looked around before turning back to Naruto

"the farthest one to the right is a study room… it has a large assortment of books and scrolls detailing everything from small jutsu to fuuinjutsu it also has a cot and desk with plenty of ink pens blank scrolls and a window the room next to that one is a workshop it has seeds for chakra trees any tool you can imagine and a small forge…. The one next to that well let's just say I will show you when you are ready… and the final door is a greenhouse it has hundreds of plants and quite a few places for chakra trees.. the ones that were there before are long gone just plow the dirt plant the seed and channel a steady stream of chakra into it but do not exhaust yourself…" Naruto nodded and furrowed his brow

"How do I channel chakra?" she blinked and laughed before nodding and pointing to a chair were he eagerly sat down and she began her lecture

"Chakra is an energy source for all things ninjutsu related and even some taijutsu moves without chakra ninjas would not exist we would all be civilians… chakra is the power behind everything that you see as ninja like some people have their chakra in their kunai from the forging process and a steady stream while its being shaped so they can always find it we also all have a different signature in our chakra no two are the same they say it came from the sage of six paths.. I don't believe that mumbo jumbo but whatever to each their own right? Now to channel chakra first we must tap into yours hold this sign" she held her hands up in the ram sign making Naruto mimic her

She nodded when he got it right and said "now.. This should help you feel the chakra in your body… tell me when you feel it it should feel like a river below your skin flowing slowly through you"

Naruto nodded and concentrated his eyes shut tight and his brow furrowed before both Chiyo and her brother took a step back in shock as his chakra exploded around his body and engulphed him completely shrouding him in a purple glow that made his hair swivel around and his clothes flap against his skin he opened his eyes only for them to be glowing slightly too Chiyo nodded and he pulled the hand sign away his chakra cloak slowly dissipating

Chiyo blinked several times before chuckling "holy gods with that much chakra at this young of an age…you're going to have to work on nothing but chakra control for a long while naruto-chan" Naruto shrugged and Chiyo called her brother over "stay here a while and help him any words he needs help with please I must go see the kazekage.." she did not wait for a response before she walked out of the room leaving her brother to help Naruto who was already heading for the room

Shorter chapter only 3.7k words sorry but I have been super busy hope you enjoyed it ALSO please leave a review or pm me and tell me if you would like me to detail his training or just brush over it to give you a vague description and move on to the more exciting stuff ENJOY


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Naruto had started reading every book and scroll he could find in the small room with the help of Chiyo and her brother the first week they had to answer his question about a lot of words before Chiyo got sick of it and made him read the dictionary several times over the second week until he had a better understanding of words

At present he found himself sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor listening to Chiyo's lecture "now naruto-chan what we have here is a problem your body being as young as it is cannot use weights until you are at minimum eleven otherwise we could risk stunting your growth so what I need you to do every morning when you wake up after your shower and before breakfast is I need you to do fifty pushups fifty lunges stretch fifty sit-ups and jog around my compound seven times then come inside and eat breakfast…after breakfast I want you to run down the hill and along the inside wall of the village five times… if you need a break take a small one then move on this will build your stamina and speed slower than with weights but we can progress further with them at a later time once this is finished and you return we will have lunch and you will sit down with me or my brother and we will go through scrolls and I will explain to you anything you have questions about… there is no wiggle room here if you want me to teach you this is my condition you do as I say when I say it with no backtalk"

Naruto smiled and nodded instantly making her smile before going into more detail "you are probrobly wondering why I would need you to be fast and have stamina… well this is something a lot of puppeteer's have died because of puppeteers focus on their art to the point they neglect their other studies and when an enemy shows up they can't match with puppets like….a hyuga who can easily disrupt the strings to the puppet making it almost impossible to fight them they are left without a way of defending themselves some people use puppets to get past his by making parts of their body puppet parts… others build a puppet than can ride inside that fits their body with plenty of hidden weapon's poison's and a single nick is all they need….remember Naruto-kun a good shinobi can dodge a few weapons. A great shinobi can dodge almost all weapon's thrown at them but no one can deflect everything not even the famed fourth Hokage with his massive speed could dodge it all he was poisoned in the war and almost died had it not been for Tsunade of the sannin by an iwa shinobi so you see…to have a well-rounded slate of ability's is important not just one thing if you over specialize it will kill you always remember this"

Naruto nodded again understanding what she was saying and fidgeting in his seat slightly "now over the next few days we are going to work on your speed and you're going to keep reading and getting the basic understanding of puppets and how they work then we will start on your actually puppet training okay?" he nodded instantly making her smile before she motioned for the door "now I believe Gaara is here to see you with his sister"

Naruto smiled wider and took off out of the room and to the front yard at full speed where he met up with them and started a game of tag making Gaara smile widely and his sister to smile a bit as well while they all chased each other around Chiyo watched with a smile while the kids played her brother as well before both sat down and started to fish quietly her sometimes pretending to die making her brother freak out

Naruto and Temari played with Gaara for a while longer before taking a small break for Temari's benefit who instantly commented on how both of them were stamina freaks

"ahh temari-chan that's rude I'm not a freak!" Naruto yelled making her laugh and pat him on the head "you're the definition of strange Naruto" he frowned and pouted much to her amusement before Gaara spoke up "want to see something awesome Naruto!"

Naruto nodded instantly with a grin and Gaara put both hands out and suddenly sand started rising slowly and covering him making Naruto get stars in his eyes and jump around while Gaara build a sandcastle his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration before he finished the five foot sand castle making Naruto jump around some more while Temari just smiled and asked Naruto the same question "want to see something else cool Naruto-kun?"

He nodded instantly and she pulled out two small fans from her pockets and twirled them once opening them suddenly before swinging at one of the many training posts in the yard sending a gust of wind at it that took the top of the post off in a single cut making him grin like an idiot

"TEMARI-CHAN that was awesome! You were all like WOOSH and the pole was all like BLOOM and it was AWESOME!" she smiled and patted Naruto's head again making him pout and shout how he was not a little kid to which she replied "your two years younger than me so ha!" he did the most mature thing he could think of and stuck his tongue out at her making Gaara laugh before making a sandsculputre that looked like his sister laughing at Naruto who was pouting to which Naruto started his shouting again

This went on for a while before Chiyo said that he had to get back to training before bed and that they could come by tomorrow and play some more both agreed instantly before Naruto went back inside and started his training again sitting back at his desk and reading the next scroll in basic chakra manipulation

A few months passed and this was Naruto's schedule after doing his daily exercise he read some listened to lectures on everything from styles to history from Chiyo and her brother before playing with Gaara and sometimes his sister and brother his sister more so than his brother who always said he was busy

However today was different as Chiyo approached Naruto with a smile on her face and motioned for him to sit down to which he complied instantly and began to listen to her

"ahh naruto-chan I want you to do something for me" he nodded and she smiled "create a line of chakra between your two fingers" Naruto blinked and tried to do as she asked and succeeded in a few minutes making her smile

"ahh good job Naruto-kun so your control is good enough for the strings here's what I need you to do take that line of chakra and disperse it between all your fingers and once you can make only the tips glow tell me" she sat down and watched him while he started pulling chakra to each finger slowly and focusing it on the tips it only took him a few moments before she smiled "good good now push the chakra out and extend it towards me"

Naruto furrowed his brow and pushed it out slowly before the string broke and he had to start over she gave him some words of encouragement and he tried again slowly pushing it out until it touched Chiyo and he jumped in shock "I-I felt it touch you" she smiled with a node "yes you see when you focus it on your fingertips it becomes sort of like a sensor of sorts.. It is what allows you to control the puppets so easily with the strings you can feel what you're doing but can't be harmed through them unless of course there is a chakra targeting attack much like the hyuga use"

Naruto nodded and tried again pushing the strings out of each finger until they touched Chiyo's arm and it went stiff a moment before he released the move and she smiled "ah good… now here" she tossed ten kunai in front of him and said "when you can hit a bulls eye with only the strings come and get me this is all you will work on besides your exercise every day"

Naruto nodded and set to work grasping the kunai with his strings slowly and concentrating on making them lift into the air something he found quite hard to do

He worked on it slowly first getting making the strings easy then using them to hold the kunai simple before trying to throw them only to find out that it was extremely hard the kunai would fall when he went to flick his wrist to throw them making him growl in frustration 'this is hard but I can do it!' he grinned and set about completing his task

He worked at it so long he lost track of time and before he knew it Gaara was there again with Temari making him grin and run outside the exercise he was doing all but forgotten now that his friend was there

He slid to a stop outside the compounds entrance to see Gaara already making a sand castle that was big enough to walk in and Temari smiling sitting on one of the training posts her legs crossed since she was wearing a skirt with a smile on her face and a large fan next to her

Naruto ran over instantly and gave Gaara a high-five before going inside the sand castle "so Gaara what did you learn this week?" Gaara smiled and made sand float at eye level before making it into an eye "I can make another eye! And see out of it it's so cool!" Naruto smiled and agreed before making him turn around and testing it by holding up fingers and making Gaara answer how many much to everyone amusement

The two boys went on for a while before he showed Gaara he could move stuff without touching it making the boys eyes lit up while Temari simply smirked and watched them play with each other for a few minutes before Naruto shouted at her

"TEMARI-CHAN what's with the huge fan!" she smiled and jumped from the post opening her fan to show it to him "I can do stronger attacks with this one and since I got upgraded to this I got to sign a weasel summon it's so cool!" she said making Naruto smiled and ask to see one something she was more than happy to ablidge while summoning a huge weasel that was holding a scythe it blinked several times looking around before turning to Temari

"**Why am I here there is no danger" **Temari smiled and started jumping in place "Naruto-kun wanted to see you! I was telling him awesome you were kamatari!" the weasel blinked again and turned to Naruto who was staring at it with his mouth wide open it rose its eyebrow before laughing

"**Ahh such innocence … hello Naruto.. It is a pleasure to meet you I am kamatari" ** the weasel said in a slightly deep voice Naruto was grinning like a mad man "YOU ARE AWESOME YOU'RE A WEASLE BUT YOU CARRY A SCYTHE! AND YOU'RE AWESOME AND HUGE THIS IS GREAT!"

The weasel smiled slightly before saying **"ahh well it was nice meeting you I wish to speak with you more at a later time but for now I must go see you later Naruto Temari" **without another word the weasel dispelled in a cloud of smoke leaving a grinning Naruto and Temari who were in a heated conversation about how awesome summons were while Gaara watched with a smile as his friend and sister spoke

A while later after Naruto and Gaara had played everything from tug of war to wrestling around for the last cookie Chiyo made it was time for Naruto to get back to training so he bid them both farewell and promised to talk with them tomorrow before going back to trying to hit the bulls eye with his strings and kunai again

A few weeks past and he had succeeded in hitting the bull's-eye with the kunai only to get the same task with shuriken and senbon the feat he just finished and he was dead tired working on it all night to complete the task but he told Chiyo he would tell her the moment he was finished and that's what he would do

Slowly making his way down the hallway to her bedroom he knocked and waited rubbing his eyes slowly as her door creaked open he smiled at her "Chiyo I did It I hit the bull's-eye what's next" he asked semi excitedly rubbing his eyes again

The old woman smiled slightly and walked out of her room slowly then down the hall back to the room Naruto was just in she sighed and rubbed her eyes and pointed to the door next to the study room before walking over and opening it revealing the workshop to Naruto who had his eyes wide

The walls were covered in puppet parts arms legs men's torsos women's torsos hands feet weapons launchers crates of kunai shuriken senbon the opposite walls of the weapons there was a wall full of red green purple blue yellow black and white liquids with the words poison above it in one corner he saw a large black box looking thing with tubes running out the ceiling he assumed it was the forge next to that he saw three anvils tongs hammers wigs and something that scared him slightly a bunch of glass eyes of every color

Chiyo smiled at his face and patted him on the shoulder "next you make your first puppet naruto-chan" his eyes were wide with shock as he looked everywhere before smiling and turning around and heading to bed "I will start after I get some sleep then baa-chan!" he screamed before jumping in bed and passing out instantly she blinked several times at what he called her before laughing and leaving the room back to hers

Naruto woke up to the feeling of somebody jumping on his bed only to see Gaara shaking him while Temari bounced on the foot of his bed with a smile on both of their faces he blinked several times before smiling back "GAARA! TEMARI-CHAN!" both smiled wider now that he was awake before he stood slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes

"GUYS I GET TO MAKE MY PUPPET TODAY ITS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" he shouted making Gaara gape at him while Temari just continued to smile before Naruto pulled Gaara with him who had Temari's hand in his to the room where he would be working on the puppet making both of them take the same expression he had the day before

"I CAN USE ANY OF THIS! AND ITS GANNA BE AWESOME!" Gaara snapped out first and looked sad "does this mean we can't play today?" he asked in a sad voice making Naruto blink before shaking his head "I don't know I'll ask baa-chan if you can help!" he shouted before dashing from the room yelling for Chiyo who returned with him a few moments later with a smile on her face at the boys never ending stamina

She stopped in front of the room and looked at Temari and Gaara before walking into the room and stopping at a workbench were Naruto was already sitting swinging his legs back and forth

She observed them a moment before nodding "you can come tomorrow and play kids but the puppet he must make for himself it is a puppeteers job to know everything about what he makes from wood to the lest screw however tomorrow is a new day and I am sure he can find some time to play with you then alright?" Gaara nodded before Naruto =gave him a high-five and Temari a hug and they left with Naruto waving before Chiyo smiled and patted him on the head "remember what you have read and take as much time as you need Naruto-kun" he nodded and started looking around the room while Chiyo left the room silently

***********in the leaf********

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not happy with what was going on his paperwork was stacked up his students were missing in action and he had an annoying uchiha before him who was almost emotionless besides anger he sighed heavily and looked across the table "I understand where you are coming from fugaku but I do not believe you to be Hokage material… you are still young"

The man growled in annoyance "the fourth was three years my junior do not give me that stupid excuse" the Hokage took a brief inhale of his pipe before sighing "my answer is no perhaps at another time…maybe after you show some emotion and not only care for your clan will I take your proposition seriously all you care for is the uchiha and the other people are nothing in your eyes I am sorry but this is a no go for me you are dismissed"

The man growled and walked out slamming the door behind him with a twitch of his finger three Anbu were in front of him "hawk shadow him and report anything he may do I have a bad feeling about this" the anbu nodded before vanishing and the other two vanished back into the shadows

YO~~~~~~~first puppet next chapter! Woooot! Hope you enjoy this chapter if not 0.o uhh sorry? Aiming towards that harem being between Temari Anko Konan and a fight in my mind between Shizune and Tenten YOUR CHOICE! Review or pm your answers . GOOD NIGHT!


	4. Chapter 4

LAST TIME!

She observed them a moment before nodding "you can come tomorrow and play kids but the puppet he must make for himself it is a puppeteers job to know everything about what he makes from wood to the lest screw however tomorrow is a new day and I am sure he can find some time to play with you then alright?" Gaara nodded before Naruto gave him a high-five and Temari a hug and they left with Naruto waving before Chiyo smiled and patted him on the head "remember what you have read and take as much time as you need Naruto-kun" he nodded and started looking around the room while Chiyo left the room silently

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not happy with what was going on his paperwork was stacked up his students were missing in action and he had an annoying uchiha before him who was almost emotionless besides anger he sighed heavily and looked across the table "I understand where you are coming from fugaku but I do not believe you to be Hokage material… you are still young"

The man growled in annoyance "the fourth was three years my junior do not give me that stupid excuse" the Hokage took a brief inhale of his pipe before sighing "my answer is no perhaps at another time…maybe after you show some emotion and not only care for your clan will I take your proposition seriously all you care for is the uchiha and the other people are nothing in your eyes I am sorry but this is a no go for me you are dismissed"

The man growled and walked out slamming the door behind him with a twitch of his finger three Anbu were in front of him "hawk shadow him and report anything he may do I have a bad feeling about this" the Anbu nodded before vanishing and the other two vanished back into the shadows

NOW

********two weeks later*********

Naruto walked out of the workshop with a smirk on his face covered in grease with wood shavings in his hair and a small seal tattoo on his left pointer finger he rolled his shoulders before walking down the long hallway to Chiyo's room where he knocked he briefly noted the night sky outside the window in the hallways and couldn't quite place time

A few moments passed before her door cracked open a bit and she smiled "naru-chan…did you finish it?" she muttered sleepily Naruto nodded happy with his accomplishment while she opened the door the whole way and stepped out into the hallway before rubbing her eyes and nodding for him to continue

He held his left hand out and channeled chakra to the seal only for his puppet to appear and make her stumble back a step The puppet had spiky black hair pointed towards the back of its head with a white and black mask over its eyes in the shape of a V with a black arrow looking piece going between both narrow eyes lots black trim ran down the edges of it shooting behind the V shaped mask to the end of its hair on both sides

Below the mask there was what looked to be a breathing machine from kiri that was black while it has on plated chest armor the breast being protected by protruding squared armored with what looked like white painted steel while it was trimmed with gray on the outsides a black and white strap ran across the side to the back holding a solid piece together there while on its arms shoulder it has matching armor on its shoulders with a single gray spike protruding to the back while a black shirt covered its bicep until its forearm held a black thin gauntlet with four spikes going up the back protecting the bicep made of what looked like leather stained black it ran down its forearm ending at the top of both hands that were covered in white gloved that had a circle with a seal she didn't recognize on it

On its waist it had a belt that was gray and white with seven seals across it holding up a robe white with black sides in its hand was a katana held in a reverse grip blade running behind it and towards the ceiling the pommel was pure white with a silver end while the blade was black as night with a silver tip on its left bicep she saw the words "I saw the sky split in two"

She blinked several times before reaching out to touch it only for Naruto to stop her and hand her an antidote she quickly drank before touching it and running her hand across the surface of the torso only to get multiple small cuts on her palms and realized there were hundreds of senbon tips pointing from the chest coated in poison she blinked before looking at Naruto and smiling "naru-chan this is amazing I am proud of you" he blushed from the praise and rocked back and forth on his heels before sealing away his puppet and running down the hall "NEED A SHOWER BAA-CHAN!" she smiled at his retreating form before chuckling and heading inside her room to go back to sleep

***************TIMESKIP 2 years*********************

Naruto woke up with a frown and shook his head before standing and stretching quickly he groaned when he saw the date before sighing and walking to the door slowly when he got out to the kitchen and sat down running a hand through his shoulder length blond hair Chiyo smiled "happy birthday naru-chan"

Naruto smiled and nodded his thanks before he ate a rice ball and started turning his idea over in his head several times it took him a few minutes before he placed his food down and sighed again looking at Chiyo "baa-Chan" she rose an eyebrow and he said "I want to visit Konoha"

She dropped her chopsticks and coughed before blinking away her surprise "t-to stay or visit?" she asked with surprise evident in her voice Naruto smiled at the way she asked almost as if she was afraid he would leave her

He shook his head "to visit baa-Chan I want to see jiji and anko-chan and miko-chan and neko-nii" she smiled and shook her head a few more times before sighing "alright naru-chan I will go get the permission from the kazekage for today why don't you go play with Gaara and Temari I believe they are almost here since it's your birthday" Naruto grinned and jumped from his chair dashing outside too meet Gaara and Temari

He met them as soon as they cleared the gate and tackled Temari with a hug then gave Gaara another one making the boy smile while Temari had one the entire time "HEY GUYS!" they chuckled at his enthusiasm while Gaara held out a small package making Naruto blink and take it opening it slowly by pulling the red strings to reveal a small box he flipped open

He blinked in surprise when he saw something he didn't expect from the boy a small silver ring with the kazekages stamp on it Naruto blinked and rose an eyebrow at Gaara who smiled "tou-san said that your now an honorary member of our family Naruto" Gaara stated with a wide smile making Naruto blink several times before sliding on the ring with a smile of his own "THANKS GUYS!" he pulled them both into another hug only for them to shake their head "that's from tou-san these are from us"

Gaara pulled out another package only slightly bigger and Temari pulled out a similar one making Naruto blink and take her first making Gaara pout and her smirk

He opened it and saw a small silver necklace with a circular pendant he pulled it out and saw a small latch flipping it he smiled at the picture

It was him with his arm around Temari and Gaara a picture Chiyo took for them around a year ago while on the other side a picture of him and Chiyo stood with their arms linked and smiled on their faces one Temari had taken for them

He smiled and slid the necklace on seeing it was much to long for him at the moment but thinking he would grow into it he pulled Temari into another hug one she returned before he took Gaara's present and pulled it open and blinked several times

Reaching in the box he pulled out a small scroll and blinked several times before opening it and blinking again detailed on the scroll were three high level fuuton jutsu used only by the kage family he looked at Gaara astonished before the boy shrugged "tou-san made you an honorary member of the family even though he didn't state it that means you can use these I took the liberty of copying them for you I hope you like them"

Naruto grinned widely before pulling Gaara into another hug with a large smile on his face before pulling back and sitting on the ground motioning for them to do the same both complied before Naruto leaned back and looked at the sky

"chiyo-baachan is taking me to Konoha to visit soon so we won't have much time until I get back but it's cool it will only be for a few days" Temari frowned but nodded and Gaara gave a sad sigh before smiling "it's okay let's play now before you go that way we at least have some fun!" Naruto smiled and jumped up "want to spar?" Temari smirked and nodded jumping back from him and getting ready "LETS DO THIS!"

******the next morning******

Naruto woke up early before the sun even rose and started getting ready for his trip grabbing several small sealing scrolls around the size of his fist and putting them in his kunai pouch before getting dressed pulling on a mesh shirt with a white t shirt after it and a pair of black shinobi pants with purple strips down the sides on his he pulled on a single white glove to his right hand and a black one to the other the black one being fingerless exposing four seals on his fingers in the form of tattoos

He pulled on some solid shoes that did not leave his toes unprotected before standing with a smile on his face and tying on his kunai pouch and his scroll pouch with that he was ready and made his way from the room to the kitchen were Chiyo was already surprisingly waiting looking from her window in the kitchen across the village as the sun slowly rose above the horizon

She turned to Naruto and smiled slightly before looking back in front of her and sighing "naruto-chan…please be on guard when we go to Konoha I don't want them attempting to steal you back I enjoy it while you're here" Naruto smiled and pulled his white glove off showing her the ring that made her gasp before he smiled "they would face war for kidnapping a kages adopted son" she shook her head and blinked as he pulled the glove back on his hand she then sighed and nodded "then let us move"

Faster than one would think she could move she was out the door and jumping down her mountain like hill to the village landing on a roof and vanishing seconds later Naruto grinned an followed after getting even with her and smiling as they cleared the gates vanishing into the never ending desert

********Three Days Later************

Naruto and Chiyo jumped from the last tree into the large clearing that housed the gates to the hidden leaf Naruto instantly unsealed two puppets his first one and a newer one he completed a few weeks prior

This one had a white head that looked like a skull with solid black eyes and red marking on its skull like head with two protruding horns on the either side the horns hooked down and protruded outwards parallel to its eyes on its chest there was a hole through it with red marking coming from it and going over its shoulders its left arm had a ripped sleeve on it of black and white cloth while it had on a ripped robe bottom giving it a tattered look its legs and body were solid white while its hands were metal claws in one of its claws a long black katana was held four lines running opposite each other on its pommels guard while there was red mixed into the hilt the blade was solid black

He had them both flank him swords heaved onto their shoulders giving them the menacing bodyguard look Naruto walked up to the gate guards and when they saw lady Chiyo they gasped and one instantly vanished to tell the Hokage of her arrival

The other one said nothing just staring wide eyes at the lady in front of him until the Hokage appeared in a swirl of fire eyes wide and hopeful looking a grin breaking across his face at the sight of Naruto standing next to Chiyo

He dashed forward and pulled the blond into a bone crushing hug something he returned full force making the aged leader cry silently "Naruto-kun….i cant believe you're here" Naruto smiled and pulled away a bit from Sarutobi and shrugged "eh you know me jiji I'm the most unpredictable person anywhere! LET'S HAVE RAMEN! Ramen ramen!" he chanted loudly walking down the street his two puppets strutting beside him impassibly blades held in plain view making civilians and ninja alike weary

The Hokage chuckled at the attitude before he saw Chiyo looking at him with a glare "we need to talk you damnedable monkey" Sarutobi frowned but nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder flickering both of them to the Hokage tower were he sat behind his desk quickly letting her take the chair in front of his desk

As soon as she sat she said "before we begin I should tell you…the kazekage adopted him into his family so any attempts to take him by force will result in serious actions as retaliation war being among the options" Sarutobi widened his eyes at this information sitting his pipe on the table

"Another thing you should be made aware of is I have made him my apprentice…. He will not be staying long he only wished to visit what he has deemed his 'precious people' something I am fine allowing him to do so however any hostile action will result in me reporting back to the kazekage on it and it will end ugly am I clear" he nodded instantly not wanting to face the possibility of war before she went on

"naru-chan is strong for one his age I am almost certain he could kill your entire graduating class with where he is right now.. the boy jumped into puppetry so fast it was astounding with his massive chakra reserves for a while I did not believe he could do it he is seven years old and has four times the chakra I do…..it is amazing. But he proved me wrong again chakra control exercises constantly for his ever growing reserves that boy could become a medic ninja if he keeps up what he is doing…it is that crazy"

Hiruzen blinked several times and leaned forward "how many can he control right now?" she smiled and sighed "he can control a total of four at the moment with amazing accuracy so much so he can hit a target dummy with all of them using senbon on the bullseye nine times out of ten five and he has a problem as he is not used to splitting his concentration that much as of now.."

Hiruzen nodded and leaned back in his chair stroking his chin silently before he sighed and slumped in his chair "does he hate us?" Chiyo rose an eyebrow before sighing herself "the boy has been with me for two years now…he still has the occasional nightmare about this village and has become cold about it when speaking in conversations…but he admires the strength you present the fourth Hokage seems to be his idol while you seem to be second in place, I have had him read all of the history of every village….he wants to meet Tsunade of the sannin one day while Jiraiya of the sannin also interests him for his ability to utilize sage mode he however does not like Orochimaru said that his ability as a 'genius' caused him to slack in his actual training and his reason for defecting was retarded he stated something like 'new jutsu are always being made by everyone to learn every ninjutsu in the world you would have to be hundreds if not thousands of places at one time that way as soon as someone perfects a new one you can figure out how it works and duplicate it such a pointless indever"

The Hokage blinked several times before chuckling "such an interesting kid no?" Chiyo nodded with a small smile tugging at her lips "that he is you old monkey that he is"

***************Naruto*****************

Naruto just finished his fifth bowl of ramen and was getting full so with a large smile he leaned on the counter "so Ayame-nii how have you been still dating that idiot who likes to try and grab your butt?" she blushed and smacked him on the head with a spatula "no I am not and why do you care jealous naru-kun?"

Naruto smiled "of course!" she blinked several times before seeing his smile and figuring out he was joking with a small smile she shook her head two could play that game

Ayame walked slowly to the counter and leaned across her face an inch from Naruto's "then why don't you date me naru-kun I'm sure you would treat me with the respect I deserve" Naruto smiled "I would your right but I could not date you at this time Ayame-Chan I am only in the village for a few days and it would be inappropriate for me to say yes and then leave days later"

She blinked several times "are you serious?" Naruto smiled and jumped off his stool "tell ya later Ayame-Chan bye!" he dashed into the quickly fading light of the village vanishing into the crowd of civilians making their way home from work his two puppets close behind him their blades sheathed at the moment to avoid any unnecessary injury's

Naruto decided to walk around a while in the fading light of the village wandering aimlessly and looking at all the sights he missed slightly until he found himself on the Hokage's monument sitting above the fourths head

He sighed and closed his eyes letting the cool night air embrace him softly ruffling hi hair in the process he took a deep breath and sighed again before opening them and looking over the lit village admiring how the lights contracted against the dark forest seemed to make it look like they were all small fires

He didn't know how long he sat there basking in the cool night air but when he left he noticed something odd the sound of a blade hitting flesh and a muffled scream

Slowly he walked forward until he was at the gates to the uchiha district an entire part of the village dedicated to the largest of the clans he slowly walked through the half open gate and instantly frowned laying in front of him was hundreds of bodies strewn across the ground all of them dead he started looking at them and checking for a pulse until one caught his eye

This one was nothing special a girl with dark blue hair and a nice bust but she had red eyes instantly some things he read and found a while back popped into his mind

*******small flashback*******

Naruto was in Chiyo's grandson's old bedroom practicing with his puppets the large room was easy to maneuver in and he enjoyed that it was an odd feeling watching his puppets do what he asked them too and start doing unnecessary lunges and flips to test their ability's

He made his first ever puppet do a front flip that he landed in causing a thud to ring out from the floor and making Naruto frown the floors were teak and solid so a thud would mean it was hollow. Slowly he started examining the floor looking for some sort of opening

He saw nothing at all until he noticed a small hole no bigger than a pencil he tilted his head and tried to reach in only for it to be too small with a frown he took a thinking pose and decided on a course of action

He made a chakra string detach from one of his puppets and slide into the hole instantly a large square lit up before it revealed the hatches opening he tilted his head to the side slightly and pulled the hatch up noticing the seals littering the door he assumed it was to hide it from view and make it almost undetectable

Slowly he brought two of his puppets to him and had them cover him before walking down the stairs slowly the latch sealing shut behind him much to his ire it was a slow process to reach the bottom and when he did his eyes widened in shock

The wall were littered with scrolls while there were tables with books upon books he saw three large scrolls one read 'Forbidden' and the others 'practice' Naruto had no idea what they were talking about so he walked over slowly and took the one that said forbidden and opened it only for a note to fly out

He took it and read slowly '_why hello you pathetic welt if you're reading this then you are more than likely my grandmother Chiyo if so CONGRADULATIONS you found my scroll detailing how to make the ultimate puppet the human puppet tequnique however if you are not her CONGRADULATIONS you have found my hand written scroll detailing the ability to take a shinobi dissect them and make them your art your tool and further your own ability's with them _

_inside I have listed the ways to examine a shinobi's chakra network and 'copy' as it will their jutsu or at least the last used ones that is, _

_this scroll also has four jutsu in it those I shall let you read later I stole them all from other shinobi anyhow one you will find most useful that is the first one so let this be known I hate you whoever you are even if we have never met I am Sasori of the red sand the best puppeteer ever produced in suna and I challenge you become strong and seek me out….i would love a challenge for my title of the best until then'_

Naruto frowned and shrugged thinking it over 'it's forbidden but strong so Chiyo might take it away…can't have that…' Naruto pulsed chakra into his hand and revealed a sealing tattoo on his palm sucking the scroll into it before he pulled the two others down and noticed these were full of dead or almost dead people all put under a stasis seal he frowned and sealed them away as well for a later time before running upstairs to get Chiyo

************end flashback**********

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the body before pulling out a large blank scroll from a seal on his bicep and drawing on it quickly and adding a few touches of his own before he sealed the body in it along with a bunch of the others that seemed to be shinobi before walking slowly through the district stopping every now and again to seal one with the red eyes until he got to his destination the clan heads house

He walked in and saw a tall black haired man look up at him and vanish instantly a small boy on the ground was convulsing while he saw something that made his heart stop momentarily

Sitting on the ground bleeding from her mouth and looked at Sasuke weakly clenching her hand trying to reach him was one of his precious people Mikoto-uchiha he blinked several times trying to figure out how to save her until it hit him

Pulling out a small seal tag he wrote on it quickly and slapped it to her forehead making her eyes dull and her body freeze in the position it was in mid breath

He took her body and made another sealing scroll smaller than the rest before putting her in it he saw her son convulsing on the ground while his dad was still breathing lightly Naruto grimaced and put a stasis seal on him as well before taking his body and tossing it to his puppet who caught it instantly before he took off running full speed his puppet right behind him

He sped past civilians and to the hospital as fast as he could before kicking the front door from its hedges it spiraled into the hospital before he pointed to a doctor "the uchiha clan head is dyeing get an operating room now!" the doctor blinked as he noticed the clan head on the puppets shoulders and paled before rushing for a gurney Naruto sat him down on it and turned on his heel leaving the hospital and going back to the hotel Chiyo had said she was getting to change out of his bloodied clothes

AN-This chapter a decent bit happened no action yet SORRY I know I rushed this one a tad sorry about that aswell I wanted to get this out of the way next chapter first blood and return to the leaf? I wanted to end the training before I lost your interest anyways ENJOY next chapter the largest time skip happens to him at fifteen were his time in suna will come to a close for the time being at least hope you enjoyed this chappy any suggestions you would like to see with the uchihas? If so toss me a pm or even a review thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

AN~There is a time skip in this chapter a large one the age differences are explained in the AN at the bottom enjoy oh I also don't own naruto

Naruto groaned again for the millionth time as he sat down in the uncomfortable chairs of the council chambers he noticed several unhappy looks he was getting from the elders and also the ones of respect from the clan heads who seemed to be happy he saved a fellow clan head from death earlier in the night

Sarutobi was frowning his fingers laced in front of him and his chin resting on his hands Naruto rose an eyebrow and sighed leaning back in the uncomfortable chair they provided the silence was palpable and the tension was as thick as fog in the mist village

Finally Naruto sighed and looked at the Hokage "look jiji if we are going to sit here and have an staring contest I could be doing my morning run followed by exercises and then my morning reading I am not in the mood to sit in a room with annoying old people glaring at me a silent jiji who is bending backwards for his 'advisors' as you call them who want nothing more than my head on a stick but can do nothing at all seeing as how I was adopted into the kazekages family and clan heads who obviously have something to say to me out of either happiness or curiosity I would also enjoy a nice soak in the hot springs seeing as how suna does not have them so seeing as how I am bored I will lead here clan heads start left to right please"

Everyone blinked at the way he addressed them even the civilian council before Tsume Inuzuka spoke up "Ahh Naruto-kun nice to see you again" she stated happily Naruto smiled and nodded in her direction before she went on "what most of us wish to know is how did you save fugaku's life the doctors said you would have had to been running at an insane pace to get him there"

Naruto raised an eyebrow his short stature jumping from the chair and stretching "chiyo-baachan makes me run the length of the sand village three times every morning and night and if I beat my previous record she rewards me with an item for my puppetry or a small jutsu"

Everyone's eyes widened before Chiyo chuckled from her chair next to Naruto's he smiled at her and Tsume nodded sitting back and oddly enough hiashi went next "ahh Naruto-san it is nice to see you again…the village has been too quiet without your pranks even though I still do not appreciate you dying all of my clans white robes pink and purple how is your life shaping up in the sand and are you planning on coming back at all?"

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back on the balls of his feet as if pondering the question "the sand village has treated me more than fair the kazekages family has adopted my as its own while I was there Temari-chan and Gaara are my best friends and I hope we are always close as for my intentions of returning" he went quiet eyes still closed everybody leaned forward from the elders to the clan heads

Naruto sighed deeply and opened his eyes looking across the entire room of curious faces and stopped on Danzo "if I do return to this village….it will be for my precious people and in this room that I know of jiji is the only one of course I don't know which Anbu are on at this moment and if a certain one is then two people…..the list is short and like I said if I return it's for them"

A civilian councilwoman stood up and pointed at him "listen here you little fucking demon you are our property you have no choice but to return you are our property not suna's so be a good little demon and sit back down and allow the Anbu to take you into custody"

Naruto chuckled softly before his eyes turned into red slits and he started shaking everyone held their breath as they felt the kyuubis aura appear again before the councilwoman was flanked on both sides by the two puppets he had hidden under the small illusion she gulped as he said "now that you have said your piece…..you broke the thirds law and I sentence you to death goodbye"

His first puppet spun around and cut her head clean off his white sword glistening with her blood before the second one shoved its hand through her chest while the other shoved his through her back both of their hands pieced the other sides before they spun away pulling her body apart with a sickening squelch both half's hit the floor and blood showered everyone within her vicinity

He pulled both bloody puppets beck to him and closed his eyes letting them stand at both sides of him protectively "anybody else have something to say to me?" he asked it with a flat tone one that scared everyone present Sarutobi was pale the clan heads in shock and the civilian council was on the ground puking Naruto looked at Sarutobi with a half glair

"my tenate told you the night he left with me what would happen if you attempted to force me back here….jiji I love you and those precious to me more than you know and the possibility that I return is decent but I swear to you I will kill anybody who attempts me harm while I am here and you will do nothing to stop me I am not the defenseless little boy that you allowed these pathetic excuse of humans to abuse with almost no repercussions you will do well to remember that" Naruto pulled his fuuton chakra and blasted the blood off of himself and both puppets before turning on his heel and walking to the door "is there anything else? Jiji"

The Hokage shook his head and Naruto walked out leaving a stunned room in his wake Danzo grumbled before walking out briskly flanked by two invisible root agents he sent to shadow Naruto shortly after Chiyo shook her head and sighed looking back at Sarutobi who blinked several times and nodded walking over grabbing her shoulder and flickering to his office were Naruto waited

When they arrived Naruto pointed to the corner to two tied up root agents and sat back down Sarutobi snapped and three Anbu appeared taking both bound agents away to t&I while Naruto smiled and relaxed when Chiyo stood next to him Sarutobi's curiosity getting the better of him brought it back up

"Naruto-kun" Naruto cracked an eye open and looked at Sarutobi with a raised brow making the man smile "who was the Anbu you were talking about" Naruto smiled "I don't know her name but she has purple hair and a cat mask" the Hokage's face lit up in recognition as he snapped again and his four personal Anbu appeared he pointed to the cat masked "this her Naruto-kun?"

His eyes lit up instantly and he jumped from his chair tackling the startled woman who just chuckled and rubbed his hair affectionately making both Chiyo and Hiruzen smile "Neko nii I missed you!' he stated loudly making her chuckle and turn to the Hokage who nodded once she pulled him back and kneeled in front of him pulling her mask off slowly making his eyes widen

She tilted her head to the side slightly and smiled "hey Naruto-kun it's nice to see you face to face for the first time ne?" he blinked several times "your pretty" he stated bluntly making everyone chuckle and her to blush slightly "thank you Naruto-kun your becoming pretty handsome yourself" she stated happily making him blush as well and rub the back of his head sheepishly

She stood up and ruffled his hair again before taking a step back "I would love to talk more Naruto-kun…but sadly I do have a job to do I hope we can hang out before you leave" Chiyo sighed and shook her head "I am sorry cat-san but me and Naruto-kun are leaving tonight…we are simply here to negotiate a little bit with Sarutobi and Naruto has one more friend to visit.."

Naruto hugged her around the waist one more time before handing her a small piece of glass that had a ton of seals on it she blinked and rose an eyebrow "these are for my precious people you're the first to get one it was ganna be for jiji but I can send him one later see this seal?" he pointed to the one on the side of the thick glass frame making her nod he smiled and walked out the door and suddenly the seal lit up red

Chiyo chuckled and said "touch it and channel a small bit of chakra to it please" she blinked and did so only for Naruto's face to appear grinning from ear to ear she blinked several times "w-what the hell" Naruto chuckled again "_I made it! It allows me to speak to anybody no matter the distance I got the idea from a seal Chiyo's grandson came up with for his puppets it allows what they see to be projected onto a small screen or even onto a pair of glasses I took that and incorporated a small seal that records and projects your voice but I split them up and put the record on mine and the project on yours also one of the opposite so I can hear you too so we can see and hear each other isn't this awesome?!"_

She blinked several times and nodded "that is amazing Naruto-kun…are they hard to make?" Naruto blinked but nodded "_yeah really hard I have to have the glass made for it with a piece of chakra metal in the middle of it for the seals while the glass is actually for the projection then attaching them together without one of the other cracking or breaking only has around a one in ten chance of actually working so it's quite annoying but anyways I'm going to come in now to cut it off now that the seal is blue just channel another small burst into it" _

As soon as he finished speaking he walked back into the room to see a stunned Hokage a chuckling Chiyo and a curious cat Anbu she turned to Naruto and said "can you activate mine without me doing it?" Naruto blinked at her question before shaking his head "nope I send the small chakra burst that….'pings' yours telling you I am waiting to talk to you after I send it I can cut it off if you don't respond instantly if I do the lite will turn green to let you know I attempted to contact you and you can call me by challenging chakra to the seal like answering but just a little more"

The Hokage was still stunned and said in a shaky voice "n-Naruto-kun can you make one for me and the kazekage? You have no idea how beneficial this could be to the villages" Naruto raised an eyebrow "I will sell you one for that" he said with a large smile making Hiruzen widen his eyes and cat to chuckle Naruto furrowed his brow and motioned for her to kneel again and when she did he leaned in and whispered 'what's your name?'

She smiled and leaned in to his ear and whispered back 'Yugao Uzuki nice to finally meet you Naruto-kun" she said softly before kissing his cheek and putting her mask back on fading into the shadows leaving a blushing Naruto and a chuckling Chiyo behind

The Hokage frowned at Naruto "okay Naruto-kun….what do you want for the seal layout and the screens blueprints?" Naruto smiled cheekily again and said "im not giving them to you I said I would make you as many as you want but I want something in return as for that something its two something's.."

The Hokage sighed and nodded "and those are?..." Naruto tilted his head to the side and pulled out the letter Sasori left in one of his journals "I want a jutsu called kage bunshin no jutsu" the Hokage paled at the mention of the jutsu and shook his head "Naruto-kun that jutsu takes a ton of chakra" Naruto nodded "I know and I have so much I can create a freaking sandstorm with a single ninjutsu if I pump a quarter of it into the move ask chiyo-baachan here she knows"

Chiyo nodded and Hiruzen sighed rubbing his temples "if I give you a scroll detailing the jutsu will you promise not to give it to the kazekage? It is a Konoha jutsu" Naruto shrugged "no problem jiji" Hiruzen nodded and pulled out a large scroll copying what the jutsu said about itself and its uses and handing it to Naruto before rubbing his temples "and the second thing?"

Naruto blinked as he read the jutsu "hehehe jiji make it three more things and I will give you a way to beat your paperwork" Hiruzen widened his eyes before he was in front of Naruto hugging him around the waist and pleading "oh my kami please teach me the secret the paperwork it has a mind of its own I sear it eats your soul little by little that in the end the youthful flames the village has built in your heart diminish until you die from the pure horrible torture that is paperwork"

Naruto blinked several times before chuckling and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "umm okay but I want three more things" Hiruzen nodded "anything s rank mission pay? Fine want to sign my summoning contract? I will allow it anything I don't care just please help me with the bane that is paperwork"

Naruto tilted his head to the side "ooookay jiji I want a copy of some water jutsu it's my second affinity and if I decide to come back I get to choose my team or sensei" he nodded again instantly before Naruto chuckled "I have two more things…you won't tell the next Hokage the secret but allow them to suffer a little before I get to bribe them the same" he nodded again instantly clutching tighter while Naruto tilted his head back and stuck his tongue out partially with a thinking face making everyone smile at him slightly from the cute look on his face

He shrugged suddenly "you will also awe me a favor" he nodded instantly and Naruto leaned down opened the scroll the Hokage handed him and pointed at a line 'the kage bunshin knows everything you know it is basically a reproduction of your personality when the clone dispels all knowledge learned from said clone will be transferred to the original making it the perfect scouting jutsu'

His eyes widened so much Naruto thought they were going to fall from his head before he made a cross sign and five clones appeared all grabbing a stack of paperwork and working on it Hiruzen curled into the fetal position and rocked back and forth "I have known that jutsu for years I could have saved myself so much trouble…" Naruto chuckled and patted his shoulder before looking at the corner Yugao was in "cat-chan will you go grab me those water jutsu he promised me please?" she appeared and giggled slightly before vanishing while Naruto chuckled at his jijis pain until he got an idea

Walking around the desk and grabbing his copy of icha icha he laughed and tossed it in the air a few times before sealing it in his wrists seal Hiruzen seemed to snap out of his daze "what are you doing to my icha icha boy" Naruto smiled widely "giving it to Anko-chan" Yugao who had just appeared laughed loudly at this declaration while Naruto took the small scroll from her and saluted with two fingers before vanishing in a ball of smoke leaving a smiling Chiyo and a sulking Sarutobi in his office she shook her head and stood "anyways hokage-dono I am going to head out" the Hokage stood and nodded but Chiyo spoke up "I will have Naruto-kun contact cat-san to let her know we made it back and I will have him send your device over as soon as it is finished through summon be on the lookout you old monkey" the aged leader nodded as she walked out the office and down the stairs slowly meeting Naruto at the bottom who was staring across the village blankly the night sky only being illuminated by the stars and moon while the village was mostly black

She smiled slightly and patted him on the shoulder "lets head out Naruto-kun" he nodded and started walking across the village Chiyo looking at a piece of paper before pointing and making Naruto chuckle lightly "heh she moved in my old complex huh…I wonder if I still own it"

He walked over and looked at the room number laughing harder "wow even my old room" knocking three times briskly he waited a few moments he heard grumbling and a glass break before the door was ripped open to reveal Anko standing there in a black t shirt and boxers scratching her head slightly "what do you want gaki I am trying to sleep here"

Naruto grinned widely making her freeze and look at him a moment before her own small smile broke out across her face eyes lighting up in recognition she leaned down and pulled Naruto into a tight hug her eyes squeezed shut "I missed you gaki…" Naruto smiled softly he almost missed her words they were said so low but he only tightened his hold on her

"and I missed you Anko-chan…" she smiled and looked behind him at Chiyo and went stiff for a moment but Naruto shook his head "that's just chiyo-baachan Anko-chan….she is my precious person too" Anko went slightly slack and pulled away standing from her former kneeling position and leaning on the doorframe for a split second Naruto saw her mask gone and her happy smile in place and unshed tears in her eyes before his her mask was back in place and she was smiling sadistically for anyone who might pass by

Naruto chuckled at her antics before pulling out an identical glass pane for her and handing it over she took it with a frown marring her face as she looked at him only for him to say "close the door for a minute and when you see the side light up channel a small pulse of chakra into it" she nodded and Naruto took a step back as she closed the door

She did as he said only for his face to appear with his large grin in place Naruto smiled and waved "_hehehe hey Anko-chan…" _her eyes widened as Naruto explained the way he came across the seal he used to work on it making her give him her real smile again before opening the door and pulling him into a tight hug once again she leaned in to his ear and said "so I guess this means you're not back for good…." Naruto shook his head but smiled at her "not yet Anko-chan….but maybe soon if I come back know it will only be for you and my precious people…" she nodded and smiled slightly pulling him tighter into the embrace "your my precious person as well Naruto-kun" he pulled back and she smiled at him giving him a quick kiss on his forehead before standing and taking a step back "old lady take care of Naruto-kun…." She nodded and Anko nodded back before smiling at Naruto once more tapping the glass he handed her and closing the door only for Naruto's foot to stop it tossing her the icha icha she narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled "jijis copy" her eyes widened before she lit it on fire and tossed it out the door laughing before the door slid shut

Naruto smiled slightly and turned back to Chiyo who smiled as well and took off towards the gate Naruto trailing right behind her

_-_-Time skip eight years_-_-_-

Naruto yawned as he stood from his bed the last eight years had been helpful the moment he turned eleven Chiyo had gotten him training bands and had him wear them increasing the weight herself every night by at least five pounds it was living hell for the first few months but he got used to them quick due to his advanced healing factor his muscle tissue ripped and healed extremely fast building the muscle he needed at insane speeds and now with his increased height standing at five,eleven with a bit of muscle mass he was quite intimidating

His puppetry was second only to hers and possibly Sasori while his ninjutsu and taijutsu was quite acceptable she had multiple jounin come in overtime and teach him every art from ninjutsu genjutsu taijutsu while her and her brother beat fuuinjutsu into his head for the first few years before allowing him to look up things he wished to learn himself to study after her daily training

Gaara and Temari got really close to him over the past few years after Gaara was betrayed by his uncle and it took both him and Temari to calm him down afterword's his attitude became cold to anyone who he did not trust which was most everyone besides Chiyo her brother Naruto Temari and people Naruto trusted by extension it was an odd sight to see Gaara smile for everyone besides Naruto and Temari who saw it every day they were practically inseparable which by extension made Naruto and Temari feared yet nobody could deny them service due to their relation to the kazekage

Standing up Naruto walked into the bathroom and showered quickly before coming out and getting dressed stopping after he pulled his boxers on he noticed a small bag on his reading chair beside the window and picked up the note on top

Reading it he smiled '_Naruto-kun me and chiyo-baachan picked these out for you Gaara liked what we chose so he did not protest we assumed we would see you off in style ~Temari' _Naruto grinned and shook his head pulling the cloths from the bag and tossing them onto his bed he sighed and grabbed the pants pulling the brown and gray pants that were loose fitting with multiple pockets littering both sides then pulling on a mesh shirt that showed his stomach and chest before shaking his head and tossing it back on the bed he looked at the shirt and rose an eyebrow before leaving it were it was and grabbing the cloak with a smile

He shook his head with a chuckle before picking up the skin tight black t shirt and sliding it onto his body showing off his defines stomach and chest then pulling on the cloak overtop of the shirt the sleeves were short and only reached above his elbow while the cloak cascaded down his back to right at his knees while it closed in around his sides like a trench coat he left the buttons alone and decided to allow it to be loose and show his undershirt

He shook his head when he was finished and looked in the mirror above his dresser running his fingers through his hair a few times to get it in place he closed his eyes and took a deep breath then turned and walked out of his bedroom and down the hall looking at everything he had become accustomed to over the last ten years he sighed happily as he got to the front door and stepped outside to see the kazekage Temari Chiyo Gaara and several jounin gathered he smiled at them and they smiled back

He walked forward slowly and stopped in front of them his smile still in place only for the kazekage to place a hand on his shoulder "Naruto-san be careful in your travels and remember if they ever try anything you are welcome here a single word and I will send a team to retrieve you,you know how to contact me"

Naruto nodded and smiled shaking the kazekages hand tight before he turned to some jounin who smiled at him the one in the front handed him a scroll "some fuuton jutsu for you to continue practicing Naruto-kun" the dark haired woman said making him smile and nod her way

The jounin smiled and vanished before he turned to Chiyo who he had to kneel down to accept the hug from she smiled and handed him a small scroll with seven small seals on it and said "I made this for you Naruto-kun…" Naruto blinked and examined the scroll a moment "it looks like all of the seals hold something but it doesn't say what so that means it's an item storage coupled with a privacy seal to keep the items anonymous…" she nodded and patted his head "there is one puppet in there but you can't look at it until you are home Naruto-kun…." He smiled again and hugged her once more "I'm going to miss you baa-chan.." she smiled and nodded once "and me you Naruto-kun be sure to contact me when you get there"

Naruto nodded with a smile as Chiyo turned and sat down in her lawn chair watching the next interaction Naruto turned to Gaara who had a small smile on his face Naruto mirrored it and held his hand out Gaara looked at the hand a moment before pushing past it and pulling Naruto into a tight brotherly hug that was over moments later he handed him a small box much like he normally got on his birthdays and took a step back

Naruto being the ever curious blond he was opened it instantly and blinked several times at the item inside reaching in and pulling it out and examining the small item Naruto furrowed his brow and looked at Gaara Gaara smiled "the item is a ring of sorts…after you helped me tighten the seal and get rid of the crazy man in my seal shukaku has been attempting to find a way to repay you…this item will allow you a defense like mine…. It is not as effective but it is close the seal on the side holds a bit of sand…I suggest you take some more with you in a container of some kind for when you got used using the small amounts you see the sealing array there took some of her youki and incorporated it into the chakra metal the ring is shaped from and when you put it on it got integrated into you with your demons chakra already there it mixed and gave you the defense mother gives me….it is actually quite simple I must thank you for the fuuinjutsu lessons Naruto"

Naruto smiled and pulled Gaara into another brotherly hug before pulling back with a smile sliding the ring onto his hand next to the one that symbolized himself as an adoptive member of the kazekages family Gaara seeing this smiled wider before Temari stopped forward with a smile on her face she handed him a small red scroll he went to open but she stopped him "not until you leave Naruto-kun" he nodded and went to step away only to be stopped himself and pulled forward by Temari "I have one more thing for you Naruto-kun"

He rose an eyebrow "and what is that Temari-chan?" she smiled a bit wider and pulled him forward so their faces were inches apart before she leaned in and stood on her toes placing her lips to his making him blush a deep crimson and causing his eyes to widen a great deal before he closed them and put his arms around her making her shiver from the contact before she pulled away with a blush of her own and took a step back Chiyo was grinning from ear to ear before shouting "ITS ABOUT TIME I SWEAR YOU DANCE AROUND A SUBJECT TOO MUCH FOR MY TASTES!" Temari blushed harder while her father chuckled a bit "maybe you will become a full member of the family Naruto-kun.." Naruto blushed and stepped back to Temari and Gaara

handing her a piece of glass much like Anko and Yugao's only slightly bigger with more buttons on the side Gaara got a similar one before he smiled at them and pulled both of them back in for one last hug "I'm going to miss you guys but I have to go before I lose too much sun…" everyone present smiled with a nod before Naruto pulled Temari in for one more kiss before stepping back "I have wanted to do that for ages" she blushed harder before he looked across the hidden sand village with a smile then with a two finger salute vanished

~AN just to tell you why Naruto is fifteen in this I made him slightly older Temari as well as Gaara Temari is a year older than Naruto being sixteen Gaara is the same age while the rookie nine are the same ages as cannon the kyuubi attack was three years earlier so he is three years older than cannon along with Gaara and Temari Kankuro as well anyways hope you enjoyed it


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing!

Two days passed without incident Naruto traveled fast across the border and into the land of fire into the second day and now sitting in his camp in the early hours of the morning with a seven inch screen in his hand talking over it to his friends he felt at peace

'_so Naruto-kun where are you at the moment?' _he smiled and took a deep breath before turning the screen for her to see the surroundings he heard a giggle from the screen and turned it back around to see Anko and Yugao both pressed against each other's face too see him he smiled at them both before answering "I am around a day from the village at the rate I am traveling I will see you two soon and give you a larger call screen so its easier to see me" both nodded as if accepting the idea while he used chakra string's to hold the screen in the air before him while he stretched and leaned back against his cloak

"how have you two been doing recently I haven't had a chance to speak with you due to the events leading up to my departure" both women smiled and leaned back so he could see them easier noting their surroundings being Anko's apartment he rose an eyebrow but did not ask any questions simply accepting the location

Anko went first '_well Naruto I have been alright damn seal woke me up last night pulsing again I really hate that bastard' _Naruto frowned at this information and made a note to look into it as soon as he could before Yugao went '_I have been alright Naruto-kun Hayate is getting worse his coughing is starting to tear at his vocal cords the doctors said he won't be able to speak in the next two years' _

Naruto frowned harder at this information and closed his eyes trying to think of a way to help the man Yugao had showed so much interest in picking up his notebook he started writing the symptoms in it and started drawing a seal ignoring the looks both women were giving him he sat it back down and nodded at them

"I will see if I can find a way to help him Yugao-chan and you Anko-chan how is everyone else doing?' he asked curiously making both women roll their eyes '_Kurenai is good Asuma and her keep arguing over little shit I swear they are like school kids with a crush, Hana is doing alright she got promoted to chunnin and took over the veterinarian duties of her clan so she has been busy hokage-sama has been seen around the village so much recently people are really relaxed it seems like he is waiting by the gate for you but walking around to hide the act what did you do to put him so on edge?'_

Naruto smiled and leaned back "I did nothing to put him on edge he just wants to make a good impression on me seeing as how I don't have to come back to the village" he held his hand up to the glass showing them the small ring the kazekage gifted him "I was adopted by the kazekages family so if I wish I can just go back there at any time but both villages are hoping this strengthens relations between the two but the final decision to stay is with me"

Anko and Yugao both blinked several times at this information before laughing together and shaking their head Anko smiled and winked at the screen while Yugao blew a kiss _'see you soon Naruto-kun' _they said in unison before the screen went black making Naruto shake his head laughing he channeled a small burst into another seal on the screen and waited a few minutes but got no response so he left the ping open and closed his eyes several clones taking up formation around the clearing to guard it while several others showered the surrounding forest for any threat

Naruto was startled awake by the memories of a clone hitting him making him groan in displeasure before he realized what it found and sighed standing slowly and stretching he cut he connection to his screen and started walking into the foliage his clones bursting into smoke as he did so

Naruto shook his head at the scene in front of him a camp relatively small with multiple bandits and what looked like three ninja with a musical note on their headbands were sitting around a fire with a large scroll beside them Naruto rose an eyebrow and stepped from behind the tree he was hiding at unsealing his first and second puppets along with one of his newer ones

The newest one was male in shape wearing a long-sleeved trench coat of sorts buttoned at the top to the waist were a large belg that was made of leather covered part of his stomach with a red sash below it on the belt an insignia that looked like an upside down V with a line underneath it and the bottoms of both lines flared out to look like pinchers on his chest three leather straps meeting in the middle with a small metal clasp holding another empty scabbard on his back with the same symbol on his belt

On his arms overtop of his long cleaved white coat he had a piece of metal covering his forearm almost like a gauntlet only longer the top had medal on it with intricate markings while underneath you could see the leather held to the forearm by a multitude of leather belt like straps

On his waist a straight bladed sword hung in its scabbard its hilt straight with the bottom curving to look like an eagles beak with white and black markings crisscrossing while the guard was a simple T shape with a demon looking head the teeth running onto the blade slightly his legs had on black sweatpants while he wore leather booths that looked like they had age on them a white hood covered his face the top of it coming out further than the rest in a beak like shape obscuring his eyes but leaving the nose and mouth visible he named it sin it fit well with kon and night

Night rushed in first his white like appearance putting them on guard and making the bandits jump to their feet to defend only to be startled as kon appeared from nights shadow and took off to get behind them while the newest addition walked slowly out of the tree line his white coat and metal gauntlet like forearms shining in the dim moonlight illuminating his form as he walked forward

The bandits seeing this and thinking it was the leader rushed him only for the puppet to duck under the bandits sloppy sword swings and with a 'shink' two blades appeared from his forearms right below the hands were he pushed them forward into the bandits throats and twisted before ripping them out long ways causing blood to flood from their necks coating his white cloak in their life's essence only for it to be absorbed into his cloak slowly

Kon with his demon like appearance rushed the bandits from the side and dove at them making them scramble to the side only for his black blade to cut one in held while his horns pierced another in the chest Naruto moved his fingers slightly and made kon jump and shake his head throwing the corpse into one of the oto shinobi who were trying to flee making him drop the scroll only for it to be grabbed by night who vanished instantly appearing beside Naruto who took the scroll silently and strapped it to his back

Sending night back out he regrouped his puppets and stepped from the foliage walking slowly towards his enemy's who were now either trying to run or were already dead Naruto snarled slightly at them and made sin dashforword appearing next to an oto shinobi who jumped out of the way and rushed through hand seals slamming his hands to the ground he shouted "DOTON-EARTH BARRIER!" causing a large wall of earth to fir into the air before turning and forming into a dome around Naruto and his puppets

Naruto shook his head and did three hand seals "fuuton-great breakthrough" the large compact wind blast blew the earth dome open to reveal the oto ninja running away in a tactical retreat he saw the one furthest from the group and chuckled 'he was the one holding the jutsu I see' Naruto simply shook his head and sealed his puppets away pumping chakra to his legs he took off at high speeds and appeared right before the one in the rear he jumped and spun once using his momentum he brought his knee into the man's head making his eyes widen before he fell to the ground unconscious

He then turned around and saw the other two had stopped and were going through hand seals Naruto rose and eyebrow and watched closely as they did multiple seals and suddenly Naruto saw another earth dome as they shouted "COMBINATION JUTSU-HELLS OVEN" the dome converged around him and a small opening was left making Naruto sigh and do a few seals of his own "fuuton-Fuuryuudan no Jutsu" he held the last sign as a large dragon rose around him made of pure air and coiled around him once before striking slamming into the small hole at the same time the fireball hit

Naruto watched closely as the fireball was pumped full of chakra to maintain it and he did the same only he pumped more to the breaking point of overloading the jutsu and watched as the dragon swelled and increased in size before suddenly shooting outwards and tearing a large hole into the side of the dome giving him a view of what was about to happen

He watched closely as he saw the dragon near the one who did the earth dome crouched holding the jutsu together with a steady stream of chakra the man's eyes widened in terror before the dragon slammed into him knocking him against a tree and holding him there for a few seconds before dissipating

Naruto made a shadow clone to retrieve him while he walked slowly to the panting last member and shook his head before waving the same shadow clone from before kicked him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious

Naruto sighed and pulled out his small screen channeling chakra to the top seal it started pulsing red and he waited a few seconds before an Anbu appeared on screen "I need to speak to hokage-sama now" the Anbu looked blankly at the screen a moment before nodding and walking out of the room a few minutes passed were Naruto made more clones to cover him while he spoke and warn him of any danger in the premises

The Hokage appeared second later looking tired and half-dressed until he saw Naruto and woke up comlteatly "naruto-kuyn what's wrong" Naruto rolled his shoulders "I found a group of bandits and a team of oto-shinobi fleeing your border with a scroll I think you are missing"

The Hokage blinked several times before snapping his fingers Anbu appearing behind him "what is your location I will send Anbu to escort you back" Naruto shook his head "my location as of right now is not important I will meet a team of your Anbu at kizura town in three hours send a transportation team for three prisoners and a protection team for the scroll if possible send somebody I like I would enjoy the conversation"

The Hokage shook his head with a smile and nodded before the screen went black making Naruto sigh and make fifty clones three who grabbed the prisoners all of them hengeing into random people they had seen in the past before taking off down the street pumping chakra to their legs to increase their output the entire time Naruto was opening the scroll on his back and reading it copying its contents to another scroll silently

The hours passed quickly Naruto arriving before the Konoha team and lying down in a tree sprawled along a branch head resting on his cloak

He closed his eyes silently enjoying the quiet of night the nice cool breeze blowing across the small clearing he was in right in front of the small town he heard a rustle in the bushes and ignored it his clones watching them close from all around hidden amongst the trees

He cracked an eye open to see an Anbu he knew several actually weasel dog cat and the escort team surprised him further being others he knew Anko Kurenai and Hana he rose an eyebrow at them before placing his arm on the branch and shoving off flipping midair he unsealed the scroll from his wrist and spun it above his head like a bo staff before landing in a crouch holding it on his shoulder he smiled at them an shrugged it into his palm before tossing it to inu "yo neko-chan anko-chan hana-chan Tsume-san how are you wonderful women doing this evening?"

All of them smiled one under her mask at his playful attitude before the Anbu commander in the dog mask barked his orders " LETS MOVE" Naruto chuckled "last time I checked inu I do not follow orders from you now here are the captives" he snapped and three of his clones appeared holding the captives the Anbu commander seemed sheepish to forget something so important so Naruto simply tossed them to his other members before dispelling the clones and rolling his shoulder and pulling his cloak on and giving a smirk over his shoulder that stopped inu in his tracks for a moment at the sight eye wide under his mask at the blond before him looking at him over his shoulder he then said in an happy voice "let's move" and took off making Anko chuckle and follow behind while Tsume smiled and stood next to the Anbu with Hana incase anything were to happen

Not even two hours later at the pace Naruto set were they back at the gates to the village Naruto for the first time in years looked around with a small smile before looking back at the Anbu "I assume they go to Ibiki Anko will probrobly be there soon but I am going to treat her cat-chan hana-chan and Tsume-san to dango beforehand" he stated pulling his wallet out and tossing it to Anko who got stars in her eyes and vanished down the road at top speed making the rest of them chuckle and walk after her slowly

When they got to the dango pit her favorite dango establishment Naruto shook his head as he sat next to her while Hana and Tsume sat across from him and Yugao now maskless pulled a chair up and leaned on the table all of them sporting smiles

"so how have you been Tsume-san I have not spoken to you in ages "she shrugged and leaned back in her chair as the first wave of dango came she took a bite and handed her partner one who was under the table Hana handing each of hers one as well while Naruto awaited his answer

"clan head duties are the same Naruto-kun boring and tedious you know the third announced your return the other day the council went crazy and when I say crazy I mean they were upside down Sarutobi-sama tried to calm everyone but it was no use Naruto I tell you even Danzo tried to assist the third in calming them down much to everyone's surprise but I swear it was a madhouse in there with you having sunas full protection they could demand nothing of you a few pushed for a political marriage to a faithful suna woman to completely strengthen the bond once you became a shinobi" everyone saw Yugao and Anko stiffen at this but Tsume went on "while a few clan heads tried to adopt you as well but we were blocked due to you being fifteen and already having the kazekage adopt you in the past it was a hectic affair anyways I'm going to eat now it's good to see you" they both relaxed and started eating again while Naruto rose an eyebrow at their strange behavior

she took a bite and closed her eyes enjoying the taste of the sweet dumpling in her mouth while Hana went next "I got promoted" Naruto nodded and smiled "congratulation hana-chan" she smiled proudly before continuing "besides that since we spoke last nothing new really I have been running the clinic for my mom and that's about it"

Naruto nodded before leaning back in his chair and signaling the waiter "bring me sake the best you have seven bottles please and saucers for everyone" the waiter nodded but gave him an odd look before hurrying off only to return a few moments later with the bottles of sake Naruto instantly grabbed one and took a long swig of it before sitting it back down and closing his eyes obviously thinking about something before looking at Yugao "and you Yugi-chan"

She blushed at the nickname before swallowing her dango and taking a swig of her own sake "I got promoted to a captain last week" she stated simply making Naruto raise an eyebrow then smile at her and say in a soft voice "congratulation's yugo-chan" Tsume and Hana gave him an odd look that he returned with a flat stare "yes?" both women said simultaneously "yugo-chan? She gets a nickname?"

Naruto nodded and looked at Anko who instantly punched him "hehe well I would tell you anko-chan's nickname here but she gets so embarrassed by it its quite cute anyways I don't need to ask Anko how she's doing we talk regularly"

Yugao nodded but Hana and Tsume gave him an odd look so he sighed and made a clone tossing it his screen while Anko pulled her out and held it so both women could see suddenly the clones face appeared and waved before saying "yo" and cutting the connection making both women stare wide eyed while the clone came back and tossed him the screen and vanished

Neither said anything else and continued eating while Naruto down his sake in a single go making Anko raise an eyebrow and copy him Naruto chuckled "that a challenge anko-chan?" she smirked "damn right it is" Naruto hmmed before nodding "what do I get when I win?" she rose an eyebrow and said "anything you want just ask" Naruto chuckled and shook his head "fine same for you let's do it" with a signal to the waiter they started downing them pouring them into saucers and chugging it in a single go back to back

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-the next day*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Naruto jumped from his bed in the apartment above ankos head whirling before he sighed and started his day slowly walking into the bathroom and turning on the water and showering quickly he made a clone to grab his scroll before returning and getting dressed pulling on a simple dark blue long sleeve shirt tying his forearms down with leather straps before pulling on black pants and his cloak taping the bottoms of the pants and wrapping his hands in orange bandages leaving the top of each finger bare to show the sealing circles of his puppets he rolled his shoulders strapped a small tanto to his back and left his apartment

Walking down the street of the village slowly getting looks from everybody present some of confusion some of surprise and a few stares from women looking him up and down like a piece of meat he smiled and nodded to each one of them making some women blush and some men return them completely oblivious to who he is until he reached the tower and walked up to the secretary who was too busy reading a magazine to notice him

He leaned over the counter to see the magazine and laughed "wow that dudes head is like four times too big for his body who the hell is that" the woman startled yelped and jumped back holding a hand to her chest Naruto chuckled and said "I have an appointment with the Hokage" she blinked several times before Naruto walked past her not even letting her ask his name

Instead of knocking like everyone else he pushed the door open and walked in hands on the back of his head with a smile on his face "oi! Jiji how are ya!" said man jumped up and tried to straighten his robes before whipping the drool from his mouth "ahh Naruto-kun how are you? Good I hope umm here" he tossed him a small scroll "we will assess your skills after this but I must know now who you want your sensei to be as per our agreement you get to choose"

Naruto chuckled before leaning against the wall "I want anko-chan to apprentice me she agreed to it months ago over a chat we had" the Hokage frowned at this information before nodding "a deal is a deal but why don't you want a team? You know we are built on teamwork" Naruto smiled and shrugged "I just don't want one we can do low level missions c rank and others and be support for other teams in need" the Hokage shook his head while rubbing his temples "alright Naruto-kun I need you to do these simple moves for me transformation any clone and replacement please" Naruto shook his head henged into the Hokage switched places with Sarutobi and made three clones before the Hokage nodded and tossed him the headband he needed to be accepted into the academy Naruto shook his head and tied the headband on his left arm before waving and walking from the door with the admittance scroll for the academy


	7. Chapter 7

I ATTEMPTED PUNCTUATION ON THIS CHAPTER IF IT IS WRONG SORRY I HAVE NO BETA AND IM WINGING THIS! IF YOU ENJOY THE PUNCTUATION PLEASE LEAVE ME A PM OR A REVIEW TELLING ME SO THANKS AND I ALSO OWN NOTHING

The next day came early; Naruto woke up with a start, the memories from his dream slipping away before he could place them, the images blurry in his mind. He groaned audibly as he looked out the window to see the moon still in the sky, casting its rays across the village illuminating everything they touched.

Naruto took a moment to watch it silently, the moon was always a source of comfort while training in suna, the night air of the desert was cold the village deftly silent, nothing but the wind to keep him company, he mediated like Chiyo taught him during those nights. Sometimes speaking with his tenant until early in the morning hours as the air lost its crisp fell and was warmed by the rising sun the single thought brought a smile to his face.

With a quick shake of his head to clear it, he stood up and went to his dresser pulling a scroll out and unsealing some clothing before heading to the bathroom and jumping in the shower, letting a grunt escape him as the warm water hit his back, the water shortage in suna made it so every shower had to be short and sweet, so he was going to enjoy this one to the fullest.

Twenty minutes later after he had dried and gotten dressed, he stepped from the bathroom fully clothed wearing a light gray button up shirt unbuttoned showing off his toned upper body to the world. The few scars he had from the small missions C and B ranked the kazekage had given him and a few chunnin to give him field experience in the past.

His hair was unruly and slightly damp, while he wore a pair of loose-fitting pants that matched his shirt both having orange stitching on the seams making it stick out and grab your attention.

He strapped a small tanto to his lower back across it long ways, before he pulled a black cloak on over top of it, the cloak itself had a long collar ending almost at his cheek. the stitching running along the seams of the arms and down both sides with white and blue swirling together, on the back a faint outline was made out of black stitching fading into the cloak making it hard to see.

Naruto grinned as he made his way slowly out of the room and into the early morning air, the sun was coming up over the horizon casting its orange and yellow rays across the village, Naruto took a deep breath and jumped off the balcony to the ground. Landing in a low crouch he used it as a base to springboard off into the almost empty streets towards the Hokage tower.

It took him only a few minutes to reach his destination, jumping up to the window and climbing through it, only to stop and laugh lightly at what he saw. The aged Hokage had his head on his desk laid on top of his icha icha book drool staining the pages and making the words gain a warped look.

Naruto held back his giggles and shook the aged leader awake making him jump back a few feet and pull a kunai from his robe, Naruto waved and made the old man sigh heavily before hiding the weapon he smiled slightly and rubbed his eyes unintentionally knocking his hat from his head making Naruto catch it.

"Naruto-kun…what do I owe this early…and unwelcome surprise?" the aged leader said in a slightly exasperated voice, Naruto smiled slightly and crossed his arms his posture looking relaxed before he spoke, his voice slightly deeper than Sarutobi remembered it. "jiji..I came to wake you up…my presence is going to cause a stir soon and even with shadow clones I don't think you will be able to get away from paperwork...so I assumed you would want to get your reading out of the way for the day" Naruto stated

The aged leader sighed and rubbed his eyes again before nodding and then shaking his head. "To quote a Nara I know you are troublesome Naruto" Naruto simply smiled at the declaration before patting the older man on the shoulder and shaking his head "That could be true old man, but I have to go old man if I wish to be at the academy to cause some trouble"

Hiruzen shook his head slightly before smiling before sitting back down in his chair and grabbing his pipe with a nod he took a long drag from it and sighed "Naruto we need to speak about something before you go…"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at this and gave the old man his attention the Hokage hardened his stare and said "Naruto…your ties to suna are a problem…it makes the council and me nervous, you see Naruto you are a shinobi of my village….and I am going to give you a harsh reality. Shinobi are weapons pawns for the village we use you as we see fit and we need your loyalty for that. If I give you an order I expect it followed to the letter unless the situation causes for it to change, is that understood because if it is not then you will give that headband back and be unable to become a shinobi of this village that is just the reality of the situation."

Naruto looked at the aged leader for a moment his eyes boring into his silently as if they were having a battle of wills before Naruto spoke up "old man….I am going to be frank with you" Naruto said in a low tone, his voice carrying nothing but hatred and malice

"I hate your village and almost everyone in it, all they see when they look at me is the demon I carry and I loathe them for it. you know what's bad is I talk with my tenate every day pretty cool person they are as well, did you know demons protect their children with their lives no matter the circumstance? it pathetic a demon can love a child more than your village can

So let me be frank with you again, I will kill every civilian you have if they attack me, I will kill your councilmen if they attempt to force something on me. I am not here for their respect or acceptance I am here because one of my precious people asked me to come back because they were sick of feeling alone.. jiji that list is short. You Anko Neko. And by extension Kurenai this list is that short Tsume and Hana are good friends but not quite as high on my list yet they may get there soon however… if you are worried about orders don't be I will follow your orders but if you order me to do something that will hurt one of them we will have a problem now I am sure you have something to say so say it"

Hiruzen kept his gaze hard as he stared at Naruto "Naruto I don't know what happened to you over the last ten years but you need to let go of this hatred it will only fester and hollow you out until your nothing but a shell of your former self…"

Naruto chuckled before outright laughing at the older man and saying "y-you think it was the last ten years?! If was before that jiji you don't know what it's like to wake up in the middle of the night as a child, scared for your life because people keep breaking in and beating you, you don't know the pain of sleeping on the street no money or food or clean clothing freezing cold at night and starving with nobody to step up and say "hey little man you need some help" YOU don't know the pain of walking down the street of your home every day only to have every single villager ignore or glare at you or to be overcharged for the simplest of things unable to afford anything but cup ramen to live on every day only for your money to be gone in a week from their prices or to see a parent and their child playing or a mother comforting a sobbing child when you **HAVE NEVER FELT THAT COMFORT YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME OLD MAN NOTHING! I REMEMBER EVERY SINGLE THING THIS VILLAGE HAS DONE TO ME I REMEMBER EVERY FACE EVERY NAME I HEARD, I REMEMBER EVERY FUCKING SENSATION WHEN I WAS SET ON FIRE BY YOUR SHINOBI JIJI!" **his voice took on a deeper tone and his eyes flashed red face fixed in a snarl

Naruto took a step away from the desk before turning and slamming his fist into the Hokage's wall making it spider web away from his fist in every direction before seals lit up a bright blue to strop their progression he took a deep breath afterword's and closed his eyes

A few moments passed before Naruto turned and looked at the old man again "so do not blame suna for how I act old man, I am not the little boy that your village used as a scapegoat and punching bag…I am Naruto Uzumaki the boy that was never given a choice" Naruto turned and opened to door walking down the hallway and out of the tower briskly leaving a stunned silent Hokage and Anbu unit.

Naruto left the tower with a neutral expression heading in a random direction grumbling to him before he turned and made his way to the academy, his mind still in this office before he cleared it and took a deep breath to calm himself.

He had no doubt the old man would have him watched now by Anbu when in the village to test his allegiances but he didn't care, he needed to hear it his negligence coasted more than just himself a large deal due to him not having the courage to stand up to his council of advisors

Naruto grunted as he saw the school come into view he shook his head before walking slowly into the building passing people who gave him different looks the men were curious while the woman had an odd look in their eye

He ignored them for the most part walking down the hallway past the surprised faces of teachers and parents until he found the room he was looking for, he could hear the people on the other end of the door talking adamantly with each other and he sighed slightly before walking into the room that instantly went deafly quiet.

Naruto turned and looked at the room to see a lot of curious faces Naruto waved halfheartedly but nobody spoke so he said "yo" it was like a dam breaking as everyone started asking him questions

"WHATS YOU'RE NAME!  
How long have you been here!  
Why haven't you been in the class with us!  
Why have I never seen you before!  
Marry me!  
HOW OLD ARE YOU!"

Naruto blinked several times before shaking his head and laughing "let's see in that order…My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I returned to the village yesterday, I was not in class with you because I was living in suna as a part of the kazekages family, you have never seen me before due to the same reason I stated previously no and fifteen."

He looked across the classroom and saw everyone's face once ignoring them for the most part, but taking notice of a few people in the room before raising an eyebrow, and walking slowly up the steps sitting next to a pale eyed bluenette in a jacket smiling at her widely making she blushed a bright crimson color making Naruto's grin widen.

He held his hand out and said "my name is Naruto" she reached out slowly and shook his hand her face going a bit darker than before she answered, "h-hyuga Hinata" Naruto smiled "pleasure to meet you Hinata-chan" he said before turning around to face the front of the class only to look back with a start as he heard something hitting the ground to see Hinata passed out.

He chuckled at this before turning around to see a girl in front of his desk with her arms crossed looking outright murderous. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her to tell him why she looked so angry with him when last time he checked he had never met her

He took a moment to examine her to see if he had met her at some point in the past, taking in her features blond hair, green eyes, purple blouse and matching skirt with some warmers on her elbows, and bandages wrapped around her legs.

A few seconds passed before Naruto leaned back in his chair and spoke, his slightly deep voice making others stop and listen as he said, "may I help you miss?" she blinked out of her stupor before leaning forward and slamming her hand onto his desk effectively silencing the room before she spoke.

"Why are you here?" she asked her voice not sounding anything but curious making Naruto raise an eyebrow at her, he shook his head and smiled slightly at her making a small almost unnoticeable blush cross her face before replying his tone showing his amusement.

"I am become a gennin of this village as I am sure you are as well." She blushed from the jab before shaking her head and sighing,  
"Well how come you didn't have to take the gennin examination like the rest of us?" she asked curiously  
Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "the Hokage examined me himself…I assure you I passed." Ino blushed again before nodding only to be interrupted as she was brushed past by an angry looking black haired boy with onyx eyes wearing a blue shirt and white shirts with the uchiha fan on the back

He snarled at Naruto and said "Where did you get that cloak from dobe" in an angry tone his glare intensifying, Naruto simply raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself examining the black cloak with blue and white stitching

He looked back at Sasuke and said, "When I was in suna me and three chunnin got issued a mission outside the village to exterminate a large bandit camp on the edge of the desert bordering on the land of fire, during the mission we came across a missing ninja by the name of uchiha Itachi."

More than one person gasped at this information before Naruto went on, "he killed the three chunnin on the team so easily it was pathetic and would have killed me also but I used a trick I know to throw him off and then I hit him with a single senbon, he tore it out of his arm with not apparent problem however moments later he suffered due to a potent poison that was lacing said senbon that hit him. I did not engaged him afterword's the battle was already won in my favor. He was completely paralyzed and laying on the ground so I took this cloak his ninja tools a few sealing scrolls holding money and other various items before I left, so I got it from spoils of war as is my right why do you ask?"

Sasuke was staring at him in complete shock before he said "y-you beat my brother using something so simple?" Naruto raised an eyebrow before nodding,  
"well yeah your brother underestimated me highly, and I used that to my advantage to hit him with a senbon. A weapon most people do not take seriously and normally allow them to at least graze them in dodging due to how hard it is to kill with them at a distance so yes a single hit with a single senbon and your brother was out of the fight however I will admit he is strong he killed three chunnin in seconds."

Sasuke blinked several times his face a mask of shock and awe as he turned and walked back to his seat thinking over what had been said, other kids were about to speak as the classroom door opened and in stepped a man Naruto did not know, he had brown hair and dark eyes with a large scar running across the bridge of his nose almost hitting his cheek and wore the standard chunnin attire

Naruto glanced at him briefly before looking back across the room letting his mind wander, he took a deep breath and started speaking with his tenate silently ignoring everything around him 'hey kyuu what do you think about this shit?'

He heard a chuckle in his head before there was a reply so soft he almost missed it '**Naruto-kun..there are so many things wrong with you returning to this village, one is that I hate this place. It is seriously one of my most hated locations on this planet and believe me that is a hard accomplishment, so Naruto-kun my answer is I have no idea what to think this village is hard to read to many unknowns lurking in the background."**

Naruto agreed silently before saying, 'so kyuu it's been a while since I came in and hung out with you pull me in tonight and we will talk in length alright?' he got an mental nod from the fox, before he heard his name and looked forward only to see every face in the class looking at him

He raised an eyebrow at the attention before asking "what?" the teacher sighed and rubbed his temples  
"you should pay attention Naruto I have called you multiple times, I just told you your sensei's name is Anko Mitarashi you have been apprenticed." A few of the students glared at him in jealousy while others looked bored.

Naruto nodded and said "thanks" Iruka nodded before calling out the other teams names "Team Seven" Sakura haruno, Sasuke uchiha, and Sai your jounin sensei will be Kakashi hatake. Sakura cheered about being on Sasuke's team loudly making Naruto shake his head sadly at the display while Sasuke groaned and beat his head on the table and sai simply smiled creepily

Team Eight Will be Hinata Hyuga , Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, your jounin instructor will be Kurenai Yuhi. Kiba cheered loudly Hinata just blushed and shino gazed passively at his teammates before they moved next to each other

"Team nine is in circulation from last year so, Team ten will be Ino Yaminaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Akimichi Chouji Your jounin sensei will be: Asuma Sarutobi" Ino groaned loudly before letting her head fall and hit the table while Chouji and Shikamaru just nodded at each other before one went back to sleep and the other started munching on chips.

Naruto watched it all with half of his attention before hearing Iruka and turning to the front of the room to see him walking towards the door his steps seeming rushed as he said over his shoulder "Your sensei's will be here momentarily, until then please talk amongst yourselves until they arrive" Iruka walked from the room without another word leaving a classroom full of kids who instantly started chatting to one another.

Naruto kept getting glances from the girls in the class and chalked it up to his attire seeing as how he had his shirt open, revealing his chest and stomach to everyone. he simply smiled at them showing his teeth as he did so making half of them blush and turn around, and the other half ogle him harder he shook his head at their foolish attitude before the door opened and in walked a woman he knew somewhat.

She was five foot seven with long slightly unkempt hair that cascaded down her back to around her waist looking wild and yet tame all at the same time, she had on a bandage style dress red and white in color with some traces of black peeking through but what captured his attention was her eyes, deep ruby colored eyes with a black line around the center a ways from the pupil that showed every emotion that went through her at any time.

She looked across the room slowly taking in everyone's features until they landed on him, he smiled and winked at her making her smirk and wink back something that had the effect of making Kiba pass out with a nosebleed while Naruto simply smiled wider letting it take on a feral like look that made her eyes sparkle with an emotion most couldn't place, he could however and it only made him grin wider.

She snapped herself from her stupor and cleared her throat lightly almost making no sound when she did so before saying softly yet with a firm undertone, "team eight, you're with me" Kiba all but ran to the front of the room while Hinata gave Naruto another small smile and followed Shino meeting her halfway before they left the room.

Naruto shook his head and let his smile drop somewhat before a few more jounin showed up taking their teams with them to random locations until he hears a sound that made him grin, he jumped from his desk flipping backwards and kicked the desk into the air making a few people sitting nearby to give a startled movement and sound as a kunai flew through the window with a tag on the end embedding itself into the desk and exploding rocking the room and making some of the nearby people scream

Naruto simply rolled to his feet and launched a flurry of senbon at the window just as Anko arrived all of them with tags on the end, she whipped a kunai out and deflected most of them only for them to burn out and a large flash to cover the entire room followed by smoke and a loud screech

Anko flipped through it all and landed on Iuka's desk holding two kunai in reverse grips with her eyes closed and a grin on her lips, her purple hair was flowing around her shoulders due to one of Naruto's senbon cutting the rubber band holding it

She looked up at the class of cowering gennin and licked her lips slowly before hopping off the desk her trench coat flaring around her and revealing a little more skin making some of the men in the room lean forward, but it never revealed anything important and only made them groan as Naruto walked forward slowly his steps measured.

She licked her lips again as she launched one of the two kunai at him making him turn to the left slightly and spin backwards grabbing the kunai by the hilt before twirling it around his finger and letting it land in a reverse grip, then launching it back at her something she simply smiled at and used the other one in her hand to deflect it making it sail and slam into the chalkboard webbing it.

Anko grinned as she walked up to Naruto and put her arm around his neck observing the partially destroyed room and the cowering kids she simply sighed and said, "meet me at my forest Naruto gate fifteen" Naruto simply nodded and waited until he felt her chakra pulse before grabbing her making her take him with for the body flicker.

The entire classroom fell silent as they stared at were the two ninja had fought their expressions of complete shock and fear, moments later several chunnin rushed into the room to see if everything was okay the explosion attracting them only to witness the destruction and looked at the remaining gennin with a glare

Anko and Naruto appeared at the gate she told him to meet her at only for her to pout at him making him smile slightly, he released his hold on her and started walking around the clearing they were in in front of a large metal gate that had a large silver lock on it making him shake his head at the memory.

He turned to Anko with a grin "so Anko-chan..what first" he asked his tone carrying nothing but curiosity at what she had planned while she simply groaned and slumped against a tree, holding her neck she said in a low tone with her teeth slightly gritted.  
"well Naruto-kun…at the moment my neck really hurts, but we will start missions tomorrow do you mind simply talking with me for right now? I really don't want to fight with this damn thing acting up" She said almost pleading.

Naruto simply smiled slightly and nodded before making his way over to her and brushing the hair out of the way slowly to see the seal, something that made her stiffen only to relax as he smiled at her and placed his hand on her other shoulder lightly gripping it to give her reassurance.

She turned her head slightly and let him see it only for him to frown and place his finger on the side of it and pump a single pulse of chakra into it making her stiffen again as the sealing array spread from the tome like markings across her arm and back lines kanji and swirls all over both all touching in some way or another.

Naruto looked at her with a small blush on his face and said "u-uhh Anko-chan could you pull your arm from the coat please so I can see the entire array?" he asked softly making her blush lightly at the way he asked before pushing the thought away and nodding slowly, pulling her arm from the jacket revealing a tan colored bra underneath almost unseen with her skin tone.

Naruto pushed the mesh shirt up as well and started examining the array slowly, pulling a notepad from his pocket and writing what he saw slowly, Anko shuddered when a cool breeze blew by and touched her exposed back making her blush harder as the wind went away and she could feel Naruto's breath close to her skin, she buried that as well and allowed him to continue knowing he was being nothing but professional, but her mind continued to wander to the more perverted side of the situation.

A few minutes passed before Naruto pulled the mesh shirt back down and motioned for her to put her jacket back on, something she did pretty quick making Naruto smile and sit next to her his taller form setting her head right at his shoulder while he went over the notes with a frown on his face

She smiled at his concentrated look but did not hold much hope that he could figure out how to remove the thing, she had had everyone look at it in the past that she could even consider able to do it from Sarutobi and Jiraiya, to even minato a month before his death no one had been able to tell her anything about it besides it was complex and that word pissed her off every time.

A few minutes passed as he continued to be silent, she let her mind wonder as she ran her fingers through the grass slowly liking the way it tickled her palm, before he suddenly chuckled making her turn and look at him like he was crazy

He shook his head and started drawing something on a piece of paper before shaking his head, "wow Anko-chan…that snake was a devious little bastard, he hid the seal behind other seals… he has seven storage seals simple things they are I'm sure you used them before on missions…any shinobi can learn to make these they are basic fuuinjutsu…but what he has here is a modified version, a sloppy one that holds a fragment of his soul… I am assuming this is how he causes you pain while the others hold kill switches…one mess-up and you would die in fact one is set to go off if you attempt to have it removed, so that means I would have to…"

He trailed off as he started drawing again only to stop and shake his head "anyways Anko-chan this one here the one with all the swirls? This is actually a chakra converter.. it slowly siphons your chakra at a consistent pace and converts it to a demonic form of chakra from what I can see, which means it is a little more potent than normal chakra, allowing you to feel….invigorated I should say it also increases your muscle mass temporarily but the drawback are it is addicting. Heavily so one time and you could be stuck on the trip forever always relying on the power to feel that rush."

He trailed off again and then smiled and looked at her "I think I need some time but it's possible" her eyes bugged from her head at what he said before her face went blank and she turned from him, "a-are you sure?" she asked her voice was low, very low and Naruto almost missed what she said but when he heard it he frowned.

Slowly scooting over he placed on arm around her and turned her so she was facing him and smiled softly at her his features completely softening as he placed his forehead against hers and said, "I will find a way to remove it..and if I can't remove it I will find a way to change it…I refuse to let you live in pain Anko-chan it is unacceptable," she nodded and closed her eyes before pulling back and shaking her head with a hollow laugh

"w-when did I actually get this close to you Naruto? You were so young when I met you.." Naruto smiled slightly at that and leaned back against the tree his eyes closed as he thought of a response,  
"I don't know Anko-chan…you were one of my most precious people, from the day you let me stay at your house when the villagers were coming for me, Not only that but you fed me and got me clothes before demanding that the Hokage do something which directly resulted in me getting my apartment, Without you Anko I don't know who I would be today I might have broken…"he said softly his hands covering his face slightly before he let them fall to his sides.

She smiled slightly at that and said "y-you know Naruto I will never admit this again but the night you vanished it crushed me, the villagers thought you were dead and that was the rumor I heard..I was so angry I barged into the Hokage's office and demanded he tell me what happened, and he told me you were gone and he couldn't find you. I was crushed Naruto I didn't know what to do you were such a small kid so happy, with a smile for everybody and then you were just gone.." she frowned at this and closed her eyes leaning back against the tree herself.

"Then two years later you appear on my doorstep, with that smile on your face…that same smile that you had for me when you bumped into me that night. That was one of the happiest moments of my life Naruto, I was only fourteen when you came back. But still to this day I have not been that happy in my life to see you alive and standing there because I knew I wasn't going to be alone then, I knew you would still be my friend no matter what I didn't want to be alone anymore, That was before I met Kurenai..heh me and you were complete loners huh Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and reached out and pulled her into a one armed hug something she gratefully accepted, putting her arms around his midsection and leaning into him a moment just enjoying the contact before she pulled back and shook her head, Naruto smiled before saying softly "I love this side of you Anko-chan..the side that only those close get to see"

She smiled slightly at that her lips curving upwards just a hair but Naruto loved it, it was a real smile not one of her practiced fake and crazy ones, just a small smile that conveyed that she was happy he grinned slightly in response his smile also small barley showing his teeth behind his lips, lips hardly even curved as he stood and held his hand out to her "come on Anko-chan lets go get some lunch"

She smiled and took the hand squeezing it once before letting go and walking beside him to the closest restaurant

Hiruzen smiled fondly as he looked at their altercation in his crystal ball, he closed his eyes once they were walking off and lit his pipe taking a few deep drags before sighing and rubbing his chin, his beard gliding through his fingers as he slowly shook his head and smiled looking up at his former student who was leaning against the wall seemingly appearing from nowhere.

Jiraiya opened his eyes and said in a voice that was completely serious, "they are starting sensei. All they are doing now is gathering money and intelligence.. Apparently at this point in time they have five S ranked criminals…Orochimaru is one"

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his eyes at this information before nodding "what should we do Jiraiya-kun… akatsuki is a problem" Jiraiya sighed and rubbed a hand across his face before saying in an exasperated voice  
"we have two choices sensei….give him to them willingly, or train him to beat them I vote for option two" Sarutobi nodded before smiling and saying in a happy tone  
"so do I Jiraiya-kun so do I"

**AN-YO action starts next chapter I tried my best with punctuation this chapter…if it's wrong I am sorry like I have told many many readers I don't know much about punctuation..i am just placing a comma were I take a break in speech. And like.. I'm winging it mostly if you enjoy the punctuation let me know.. I will do this every chapter if it is better for you guys ALSO if there is a beta out there that can help me fix the punctuation for future chapters or even this one that is willing to help please pm me or review me or something to let me know THANKS and hope you enjoyed this **


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing

The Next day came early for Naruto and Anko, both of them meeting in the same clearing as the day before one with a smile the other with a look that could only mean they were thinking. Naruto glanced up from his notepad and smiled at Anko making her smile in return before she shook her head, "Naruto-kun please put the notebook away" she stated pretty flatly making him laugh and scratch his cheek sheepishly.

He placed the notebook in his pocket without a word before making his way over to Anko with a smile in place making her shake her head at his nature, he stopped right in front of her and smiled wider "so Anko-chan how did jii-chan take you forgetting to report in your teams success until after nine at night?" he asked his eyes shining with curiosity and amusement.

She simply rubbed her head and laughed a little while sweating "w-well umm..it went fine yeah that's the word it went fine.."she answered hastily, Naruto smiled at her way of saying it was a disaster before chuckling and rolling his shoulders, loosening the tension between his shoulder blades, he glanced at Anko with a smile and said "so what's on the agenda for the day Anko-chan?"

She simply smiled and took a thinking pose before suddenly launching multiple kunai and shuriken at Naruto making him bend backwards letting them sail over him harmlessly. Naruto instantly let himself hit the ground before rolling to the side and using his hands he pushed himself into the air and landed on his feet in a crouch night,sin, and kon were behind him, while to his right a puppet she had yet to see was standing, it was in the shape of a woman around five foot seven with a scar over its right eye and what seemed to be rubber as skin pulled tight to give it a realistic look, the girl had a heavy amount of black eye shadow on her face making her look like she had black rings around her eyes, while black horns were coming from her forehead and wrapping around to the back of her head through her black silk like hair, she had on a black corset with red strings along with some tight black biker shorts that looked to be made of silk but what stuck Anko as the most amazing feature is that it had a black and silver tail behind it that was wrapped around the waist like a belt

Anko's eyes were shining with something he couldn't place and it made his heart skip a beat, he couldn't tell if that was good or bad until she launched herself at him her arms held in front of her as snakes shot from the sleeves of her trench coat at him.

He back flipped away resealing his puppets as he did so and pulled a kunai out cutting the snakes in half in a single fluid motion before he pushed chakra to his left hand and let it go with a pulse making four puppet's appear, he instantly attached a string to each one and landed in a crouch again, his puppets standing around him defensively making Anko raise an eyebrow at them before she grinned much like the one she used for villagers making Naruto gulp in slight fear.

She took off full speed and aimed a punch at the new one but Naruto simply made it grab her wrist before opening its mouth and letting a cloud of black and purple smoke be released in a plume, she blinked in surprise before twisting her body and puling the puppet with her slamming it to the ground only to inhale the poison and cough heavily.

Naruto then with a twitch of his finger had the other three launched into the air, all three grabbed ahold of the others arms and made a small circle with themselves before suddenly they started spinning, Naruto chuckled as senbon started raining from the sky down at Anko's immobilized form making her widen her eyes before she used a body flicker to get out of the way.

She instantly was happy she did as the senbon all littered the ground and she saw a few of them with tags on the end, before she could comment on them all of them burned down and she closed her eyes and covered her ears as a blinding white flash covered the area and a large explosion rocked the field making the ground shake against its force.

Anko instantly pushed herself to her feet as she felt the explosions stop, and looked to see Naruto standing in the same spot he was before a small white dome surrounding him making Anko raise an eyebrow until she saw a few seal tags around him and it dawned on her, '_barrier but when?' _she widened her eyes before they locked with his remembering when she twisted to bring the puppet down he had a few seconds and she shook her head then jumping to her feet she pulled out two kunai as the barrier fell revealing the spot he was standing to be the only one with grass left.

She blinked in surprise at the destruction that took place on something that wasn't even a jutsu, before grinning and launching herself at Naruto again who instantly pulled all four puppets to him and grinned as she got close.

He looked her in the eye and dropped all four to the ground as she got close her eyes widening in horror as the kunai were about to pierce his chest the speed she was going preventing her from chainging her path enough to stop a fatal blow, only for his arms to slide through her guard and push her arms to the side a small amount changing the path so she would fall into an embrace like hold.

She instantly attempted to move seeing the trap he set only to freeze as his arms closed around her and suddenly she was flying

She stared down at him in awe as she flew before suddenly frowning as gravity took effect again and she began to descend she grinned predatorily and started a small chain of seals, she stopped suddenly but remained holding the ram her eyes sparkled with something he couldn't place again, the feeling from before returned making his stomach do flips then suddenly a large snake shot from the ground behind him and a large burst of poison flew at him.

He backflipped and landed in a crouch attaching a string to his discarded puppets before pulling them back only to freeze in complete shock as the puppet girl he had unsealed head busted into a shower of splinters, Anko was suddenly at his throat with a kunai her head resting on his shoulder and her legs straddling his lap halfway as she grinned at him "checkmate naruto-_kun_" she purred making him shiver slightly with anything but displeasure.

He nodded and she stood up from his lap with her usual grin back in place before she saw naruto stand and pull all of his undamaged puppets back to him and seal them away all but the broken one that he sealed into another scroll.

She frowned at this and tilted her head only to suddenly feel a sharp pain in her leg. She looked down and saw small metal shards sticking from the knee she hit the puppet with, only to sigh as Naruto placed his hand above the knee and pulsed his chakra into her making the shards fall from the surface layer and get sealed into the same scroll as the body.

Anko frowned harder at this and looked Naruto in the eye "the hell?" she asked, he simply smiled and pulled some bandages from his pouch wrapping her knee tight then standing "well…that particular puppet has disposable pieces, I made her with the intent to confuse people… each peace is infused with shrapnel when one of the sacrificial pieces are broken the metal is release and even if it touches you, the poison I have it laced with will infect you" he smiled and handed her a small vile "this is the antivenom"

She blinked at this information before smiling and taking the vile swigging its contents instantly then nodding gratefully "thanks now..let's go try and swindle a mission above d rank from the Hokage, from what you told me of your time in suna you were doing consecutive c ranks with the kazekages children for experience even before they were old enough to graduate the academy so it shouldn't be too hard"

Naruto nodded before holding his hand out to her "ever used a wind shunshin?" he asked innocently making her raise an eyebrow but nod in the negative making him grin wider. "then come experience it with me" he stated making her grin back and shake her head before grabbing his hand only for him to pull her close as the wind started picking up around them blowing their hair and clothes around before the wind became visible, a white like whirlwind engulphing them from the feet upwards slowly until it covered Naruto's grinning face and Anko's confused one a second later it was gone and so was Naruto with Anko leaving behind nothing but a cloud of dust.

The Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was tired.. up the entire night with an council meeting only to be expected to jump right back into his duty's the next morning with no break, he should have expected it really the return of Naruto had kept him exceptionally busy the past few days and everything stemmed from the same pool Naruto Uzumaki.

At first he assumed it was all out of fear and hatred for the blond like before. but no in fact it was the opposite, while there was still hatred in the meetings the main part of the conversation revolved around keeping him loyal to the village and on top of that how much political influence he held with their allies in suna.

On top of it all multiple civilians attempted to make him marry someone in the village forcefully making him stay, however a few other simply pointed out the truth about the matter. Marriage was not as sacred to anybody when it is arranged / forced he could easily abandon them without a second thought unless he indeed loved them so that idea was scrapped.

Then Danzo brought up the subject that dominated the council chambers the night before, "is he not the last of the Uzumaki clan?" and that broke the dam holding them at bay everyone wanted to know the story but Hiruzen could not tell them much only answer in the positive making them throw out new ideas left and right as if they could force him into things.

He sighed and rubbed his temples taking deep breaths until he felt two familure chakra signature's closing in fast untill suddenly, A white whirlwind picked up in front of his desk picking up speed fast until it suddenly started pushing outwards, making a large gust of wind blow all of the completed paperwork from his desk and around the office.

His eyebrow twitched as he looked at the two laughing people before him until he took another deep breath to calm himself, and finally coughed catching their attention making both of them straighten up and wipe the small tears forming in the side of their eyes away.

He started tapping his fingers against the arm of his chair impatiently before suddenly sighing and saying "can I help you two with something?" both froze and then nodded at the same time making Hiruzen raise an eyebrow and wait for the inevitable question, only for Anko to break the silence "we are here requesting a low c rank mission if possible a collaboration with another team"

Hiruzen's eyebrows shot up at this before he composed himself and gave her an searching look "and what makes you think Naruto here is ready when he only graduated the academy two days ago?" Anko stepped back and let Naruto take a step forward were he started speaking.

"in suna I was doing consecutive c ranked missions for experience with the kazekages children in a four man cell for a year and a half before I got placed on the backburner and was taken out by multiple chunnin squadron's while waiting for his youngest child to catch up to my age group, you see I was never intended to be a suna shinobi so I simply lended my help to their squads when in need of an extra set of hands which led me on a multitude of tasks ranging from simple border patrols to three b ranked missions with their black ops to assassinate a few missing nin, so that is what makes her believe I am ready."

Hiruzen eyes were as wide as they could get as he heard this until he leaned back in his chair and picked his pipe up from the desk in front of him lighting it silently "and do you have any proof of this?" he stated pulling his pipe to his mouth and taking a large toke from the stem

Naruto simply nodded pulling a small white scroll from his pouch strapped to his leg and unsealing a stack of paperwork laying it down on the aged kages desk making him lean forward and look over the required documentation

When he was finished looking over the documentation he looked at Naruto and said "so you do indeed have the necessary experience for a c ranked mission…hmm let's see here" he stated leaning forward and searching through the stack of scrolls on his desk until he saw one that looked interesting and tossed it to Anko before flaring his chakra making an Anbu appear in front of him

He glanced at them before saying in a commanding tone "fetch team gai at once" the anbu gave no movement to show he heard only vanished in a puff of smoke using the partially open window as a getaway to retrieve the team while Hiruzen placed more Tabaco in his pipe and lit it again and Naruto pulled out his notepad reading over the data he had collected on the cursed seal

Nobody really spoke at this point, the only sound in the office was the breathing of the people in it the sound of Tabaco burning, and pieces of paper sliding against one another as Naruto re-read them sometimes making corrections with a small pen he had on his person, however the calm exterior was shattered when they heard something that froze them all.

"I AM SURE OUR MOST YOUTHFUL HOKAGE WILL HAVE SOMETHING THAT IS COMPLETELY DEPENDANT ON OUR YOUTH TO ACCOMPLISH, AND IF THIS IS NOT SO THEN I SHALL CLIMB THE MONUMENT WITH NOTHING BUT MY FINGERS!"  
"YOSH GAI SENSEI THAT IS THE MOST YOUTH I HAVE EVER FELT YOU ARE TRULY THE MASTER OF YOUTH!"

It got quiet for a minute before suddenly the deeper voiced one yelled "LEE!" which was followed by  
"GAI SENSEI!"  
"LEE"  
"GAI SENSEI!" and then there were two thuds on the ground followed by the secretary saying in a shaky voice "it is unwise to keep the Hokage waiting sir…."

Naruto's eyebrow was twitching rapidly while Anko was as pale as a ghost until the doors to the office opened to reveal something Naruto was not prepared for.. two men in skin tight green spandex onesies with orange leg warmers, huge eyebrows, and bowl cuts with similar poses right hand out thumb up smiling wide making their teeth shine.

Naruto simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at the Hokage with a deadpan expression "if this is how they act on the mission I will duct tape them to a tree" he stated making the Hokage sweat drop, until suddenly Naruto felt something being taken from his back making him turn around to see a girl around a year younger than him holding his tanto, and expecting it with a critical eye.

He simply rose an eyebrow attached a string to it and pulled it out of her hand back into his making her eyes shoot open in shock and awe as he sheathed it "please do not touch my things without first asking me" he stated bluntly making her blush in embarrassment but nod.

Naruto also noticed her other teammate. a hyuga that seemed to blatantly hate everything happening in the room, Gai interjected here with his normal exuberant attitude "Hokage sama I was told by the youthful Anbu that you wished to see me and my youthful team."

Hiruzen sighed but nodded "yes Gai your team has been chosen to go on a collaboration mission with Anko and her apprentice here, simple mission really you are to deliver the scroll Anko has in her hand there to a woman in kiri.. now normally them two would be fine for this kind of thing but the Intel on that scroll is important extremely so you are taking this to the kiri rebellion leader her name is Mei Terumi give her this scroll, wait for her reply, and bring it back to me, this mission could very well take two to three weeks kiri in itself is a week's journey then you have to locate the rebel base and go from there remember it is vital she receives this and we get a reply as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded and took the scroll from Anko and pulled out a small brush from his pouch attached to his belts left along with a small inkwell, he grabbed Anko's wrist and in less than five seconds drew a sealing circle on it before sealing the scroll there, he then put the items back in his pouch and suddenly started to fade slowly, wind picking up in the office before he started chuckling making it resound around the office until suddenly his legs blew away in the wind slowly starting from the feet and moving up until nothing but his head was left and he stopped chuckling and winked at the gawking people present then his body vanished completely leaving everyone in the office staring at his previous location dumbstruck.

The Hokage was the first to recover stating what the others were thinking "d-did he just use a body transparency with an elemental flicker? How in god's name…" everyone else just shrugged while Neji and Tenten were so confused they didn't know what to say, Gai recovered instantly after this and said ""well team go and pack for your mission three weeks is the most that the Hokage spoke of so please be ready for that I shall see you at the gate in…an hour and a half."

They all nodded and walked out the door while Anko simply shook her head and flickered to her apartment and Gai vanished in a burst of speed befitting his name.

AN**-yo I was going to update but I got lost on the road of life and then when I found my way I was like "oh hey look a video game " and so I was like playing that video game and what not then I was chillaxing listening to the fresh prince of bel air and finally I was like "I should write a chapter and make it most youthful" so here you are my oddball readers enjoy this installment as much as I did while writing it and remember.,.. may the schwarts be with you….**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto or any other anime manga tv show or whatnot enjoy

Naruto grunted audibly as they stood in a clearing a few miles outside of Konoha's border, having just passed into what was called simply 'tea country' a small country that had no hidden village. but was quite wealthy from their unnatural amounts of spices and herbs that were used in multiple items that were vital to ninjas and civilian's alike.

The reason he was feeling agitated however was not their location but their company. Since leaving the village gates he had to listen to the two green glad shinobi behind him scream at the top of their lungs about how youthful he was for keeping the pace he had until this point, however that was not all, he also was having a hard time hiding his annoyance at the bun haired girl who seemed obsessed with asking him about himself and what weapons he used, something he had no intention of telling her at the time.

Add all of this on top of the annoying hyuga who kept sending dirty looks at his back, it was enough to strip him of his patient demeanor and render him agitated, he simply sighed and looked up as Gai and Anko began talking

Anko stared at all of them passively a moment before saying "we have been running full speed for the majority of the day so we will set camp here, Neji lee firewood Tenten you and me are on tents and Gai if you don't mind take Naruto with you to hunt for some dinner I would enjoy something fresh tonight." She stated with an air of authority that made Naruto pause slightly wondering if she could always be this demanding the simple thought sent a shiver down his spine but he simply shook his head and smiled before nodding and turning to the green clad jounin who was grinning like a mad man and nodding, that was until he suddenly took off into the woods with incredible speed leaving Naruto to play catch-up.

As soon as the men were all out of range Anko turned around and pulled a scroll from her kunai pouch hidden just inside her coat, she flipped the scroll around the back of her palm before using her nail she nicked her finger and tossed the scroll in front of her, using her pointer and middle finger to hold the scrolls flap she placed the bleeding finger on the scrolls lip and let it trail all the way across the large sealing array, until suddenly a large cloud of smoke obscured their vision and in front of Tenten and Anko four rolled up tents six backpacks and a few cooking utensils were laying on the ground in an almost orderly fashion.

Tenten blinked several times at this and then smiled as she noticed similarities in the way she unsealed her weapons scrolls but then Anko walked forward and started working on the first tent making Tenten do the same so she wouldn't seem to be slacking

Anko took note of this and finished the first tent before starting the conversation with the young girl making her jump slightly when she spoke much to Anko's amusement she simply grinned and said "oy buns… why are you annoying my student?" she asked with a raised eyebrow her voice conveying nothing but confusion and curiosity but instead of an answer she only got sputters and a blush from the girl making her grin wider.. this would be fun

-with Naruto-

Naruto back flipped to dodge the boars charge at the last second making said animal hit its head on the tree and give a loud hiss of pain instead of waiting for it to recover Naruto pulled his small ninja-to from his back and beheaded the boar with one quick downward motion leaving the body to twitch a few times before going still, Gai who was waiting a few feet off saw this with a contemplative look on his face as he watched how Naruto handled the situation

From years of being a shinobi and fighting in a war he could see Naruto was more than what he seemed on the outside, the kid was a mixture of anger skill and something he couldn't place years of reading people and he couldn't figure out how to place the young man before him.

He seemed well rounded, that was for sure he was briefed before this mission that he was a puppet user. From the last war Gai remembered them being long to mid-range fighters who were precise and deadly but this kid. He seemed to be that and then some, what he didn't have with his puppetry he made up for with his speed the kid was fast extraordinarily so. the fact that he could keep up with Gai was testimate to that but what threw him for a loop was the look on his face the one that just screamed "I don't care leave me alone" it reminded him all too much of a particular uchiha who had defected after massacring his entire family and that also scared him.

Gai frowned as his mind took the dark path it was about the former Anbu he worked with defecting he simply shook it off however and moved on, it wouldn't bode well to place the kid in the traitors category without first getting the full story Gai like most jounin knew who the kid was, hell most everybody in the village knew minus the newest generation and that was both good and bad.

He had never actually saw the kid until this mission however, when he was in the village as a child he saw the reports on some of the beatings and they always made him sick, the village and the people in it he swore to protect were using Naruto as a scapegoat and it made him wonder if the kid even had feelings any more, the entire trip thus far was him ignoring all of them and not saying a word the only person he seemed to listen to was Anko and that was fine. As long as he understood how to take orders the mission would be a success but he was still curious..

He was suddenly broken from his thoughts as Naruto snapped his fingers in front of him making Gai blink and focus on Naruto again he mentally berated himself about zoning out at a time like this until finally he answered "yes?" he asked it simply and to the point trying to get a reaction from Naruto and to his surprise it worked

Naruto grinned slightly and shook his head before answering in a laughing tone "you know Gai-san… if you stare at me any longer I might combust…. How would you explain that to the Hokage?" he asked before chuckling and shaking his head be nodded over to the boar who had been skinned and cleaned in the small river running through the area making Gai nod and garb the thing tossing it on his shoulder before both of them took off back to the camp keeping a good pace

Gai smiled slightly at the small interaction he and Naruto shared. At least it showed the kid wasn't emotionless like he assumed he just enjoyed opening up to new people slower than most.. It was a good thing that was for sure

Getting back to camp was an experience that made Naruto chuckle and Gai raise an eyebrow, tied to a tree next to one of the tents was lee he was upside down and had his mouth taped shut while Neji had his arms and legs tied together and was being used as a seat for Anko who looked utterly bored, Tenten stood off to the side fiddling nervously with a kunai while Anko simply watched her silently, that was until Naruto cleared his throat making Tenten yelp and throw the kunai at him as hard as she could making it sail straight towards his head.

Naruto faster than most could blink pulled his small blade from his back and placed a small bit of wind chakra into the sword making the edges glow slightly before bringing it down across the kunai effectively slicing it in two and knocking it to the ground much to the shock of team Gai who openly gaped at him.

But what he did next surprised them even more, he chuckled and shook his head while sheathing his blade his laughter was happy and slightly enticing making them all listen besides Anko who just grinned like she always did with others around

The rest of the night was a blur they all ate and Naruto had first watch followed by Gai then Anko then Tenten then lee and last Neji it was set up so that they all got eight hours of sleep in total.

The next morning happened fast as well everyone was up ate a quick breakfast and picked up camp, Naruto started erasing their presence form the field hiding the remains of the fire and filling the holes in the dirt from the tent spikes along with using a small water and wind jutsu to hide their scent afterword's they all left in a hurry attempting to reach their destination as fast as possible.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-in Konoha*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hiruzen Sarutobi was normally a happy man. His life was decent. He made great money had a grandchild and a son his life was not in immediate danger but one thing that always got to him was his age. He realized it years before right before he named his successor. He was getting up there in years and all he wanted to do was retire in peace.

But fate hated him. It was true his successor and oddly enough Predecessor was a good man. Strong, smart, happy, sincere, and on top of it all a family man. But one thing that he always cursed him for was his foolishness. The man did a foolish thing with his life. Something he should have done in his place but was not given the chance.

The aged leader sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes slowly and glanced down at the report on the table. The council was still harassing him to find a way to keep Naruto in the village. Some of their ideas were preposterous while others seemed to have potential. But they all had one major flaw.

If he didn't want to stay, they could do little to stop his departure..

They all knew this; with their alliance and the wellbeing of the village at stake Naruto's pull with the kazekage was steep. It was downright scary how much influence he could have with a single motion of contacting the other leader.

Nobody in the village wanted war. Essentially not with suna the last war almost broke them the village was still recovering its numbers and strength.. and it had been almost sixteen years since it ended. Add that to the fact that war was never useful and you have his situation.

The one thing he was angry with himself right now for was his lenience with the council. He had let them get to large control too much, and now they assumed they ruled the village. He put them in their place. But none of them enjoyed it he lost a lot of face pulling the power card but it was a necessary evil something he was only just learning to accept.

He sighed a second time and took a long drag from his old pipe, his mind reeling with a million possibility's. That is until it clicked the way to keep him in the village… without the risk of war.. but the question was.. Would it break him in the end? This was the question that bothered him the most.

From experience he knew that a jinchuriki that snapped was almost unstoppable, pushing Naruto to far could spell disaster for the village and it was one thing he didn't know if he was willing to face. His mind was working overtime and his heart was straining to cope with its decisions.. Sometimes he wished he was not named kage, that the responsibility fell to another more capable man.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes silently contemplating what he should do his eyes closed and his arms fell limply to his sides the chair he was sitting on creaked slightly as he put his full weight on it. And for the hundredth time that day he cursed his successor and finally got back to his paperwork, letting the matter slip his mind for the time being.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* back with Naruto and his team-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was midday when Naruto finally stopped suddenly and turned back to everyone traveling with him he looked at them all individually before nodding and smiling slightly "this is the border between tea country and water country. After this we will be in enemy territory and as such you should be prepared we will more than likely meet resistance and if so hesitating will be your end"

He didn't have to say anymore the three gennin paled slightly and the jounin set their faces in stone. Both had seen battle many times Gai in the last war and Anko in Anbu for a short time, neither needed to be reminded of what they were about to potentially face. They both knew all too well.

Naruto took a deep breath and pulled his tanto out in one fluid movement before drawing blood on his thumb and pulling it over a small seal on the palm of his right hand making the sword vanish and in its place a modified nagitana appeared,

Tenten was the only one who noticed it was modified however by the size of the blade on the end. She slowly ran her eyes across its length admiring its craftsmanship. The staff part of the weapon looked to be made of a red wood that was polished with seals marked across its length; the low ominous purple glow they emitted made the weapon seem all the more intimidating. The blade on the end was slightly more curved than other nagitana's and shorter as well she assumed it was to fit his fighting style and make the weapon feel as if it was an extension of his body. Across the steel blade on the end the seals seemed to glow a dull black to make the fang like look they held glow across the silver blade.

Before anyone could comment on the action he rolled his shoulders and started running across the border making Anko and Gai look at each other questionably Anko was the first to speak "you know. It feels like we aren't even leading this mission Gai interesting.."

Gai simply nodded and frowned slightly before following the gennin who were following Naruto quickly across the grassy area into the light fog ahead of them, but Anko and Gai both picked up their pace when a high pitched scream tore through the mist and a red tinge started spreading across it

Neither wasted a second, Gai rushed in while Anko started the seals for one of the only fuuton jutsu she knew to disperse the mist. She finished just as Gai broke through the mist and another scream tore through the air. She pushed both hands out and whispered "fuuton:great breakthrough" suddenly a large gale of wind tore from her and rushed across the area and blew the small bit of mist out of the way revealing Naruto standing in the middle of the field.

His nagitana had blood dripping from its curved edge and the seals were glowing a bit brighter. She glanced at the two men at his feet and noticed they had chuunin vests on, using the mist as a hideaway to ambush anybody trying to break the border. The only mistake they made was that they did not know how to attune their senses as well as jounin nor did they practice. They used a jutsu they were not well versed in and backed themselves into a corner one that Naruto exploited

The three gennin with them all looked green at the display in front of them. One of the bandits head was laying at Tenten feet blood steadily flowing out while his body was squirting blood with every beat of his dying heart. Apparently he was caught off-guard

The one who took it the hardest however was lee who was on his knees bringing up his lunch much to Naruto's surprise. Nobody had much time to recover before Naruto spun in a circle and flipped his nagitana into a double grip and swept it forward catching a red sword on the side and knocking it off course slightly making its wielder stumble out of the fog revealing a surprised and embarrassed face.

Naruto wasted no time and jumped back tossing his nagitana over to a surprised Tenten who caught it without a second thought. But before she could ask why he ripped his shirt off revealing his slightly built body to the group. All of them stopped a moment as they saw this but not to admire his body. but to look at the complex looking tattoo that ran across his entire chest stomach back and biceps

Everyone blinked when Naruto put his hands in the ram sign and pumped a little bit of chakra into it making his hang glow a soft purple before suddenly two puppets were next to him, his arms hanging limply at his sides and his fingers twitching on both hands. On his left his first puppet was standing at attention his large black and white katana was loosely held on its shoulder while on the other side a black puppet that seemed to have horns protruding from its head out of the tattered cloak it wore a mop of orange hair peeked through but in its hand it held a small nodachi in a reverse grip its head bowed slightly hiding its face from everyone.

Tenten gaped again as she saw the weapons one of them was holding while the other looked to be nothing special besides an orange looking thing in a tattered cloak, Naruto simply grinned and raised his head to look in the man's glass covered eyes with a look that seemed to say he was amused and .. Excited? It was hard to tell that was. Until he said the next words making his entire team tense.

"I don't know your name but I know the sword. I assume you're one of the seven swordsmen? That's odd I was under the impression none of you remained in kiri at this time the last one left with the rebellion due to his bloodline limit add that to your age and I don't think your actually one yet. What are you.. A chunnin training to be one of the next generation?." Naruto asked with an amused smile on his face, when he saw the man tense he knew he was right making his grin widen.

The man nodded slightly and tightened his grip on the blade he was holding and took an audible gulp. His entire body was shaking slightly but he held in place and glared at Naruto heatedly before saying in a rough voice that made him seem more brave than he was "I do not care what you know but I will not let you go any further I will serve my leader until my dying breath" he stated with determination burning in his spectacled eyes making Naruto chuckle and nod before suddenly his grin faded and his eyes hardened before the two puppets started spinning around Naruto at high speeds making Anko widen her eyes and grab the two closest gennin and jump back as far as she could while Gai grabbed lee and did the same following the woman's example

Gai made a mental note moments later to thank the snake mistress for her quick actions when he saw the two puppets fly into the air, then suddenly the orange one opened up in three spots and increased its speed while the white one tossed its blade down next to Naruto were it stuck in the ground to the hilt without any resistance. Moments later its chest opened up fooled by three small compartments in both arms and legs and its mouth.

With that they clasped the others arms while a small blue dome appeared around Naruto showing off the small white seals glowing on the hilt of the blade that was next to him, but before anyone could act senbon and kunai started raining from the sky down at Chojuro all had tags on them and all were burning making the boys eyes widen as he started trying to deflect the deadly rain

He did wonderfully for a moment until a senbon struck his shoulder. Not thinking anything of it he ripped it out and tossed it while holding his red blade in front of him letting the kunai and senbon glance off of it while he walked backwards slowly trying to get out of the rain of weapons, but suddenly they all stopped making him blink and look around but then he realized why. They ran out of weapons. And all the tags were almost burned out making him gulp and go to run.

As soon as he turned to do just that his legs gave out and he hit the ground and started lightly spasuming while gritting his teeth, he forced his head up to look at Naruto who was smirking at him just as he closed his eyes the seals finished and half of them lit up in a bright flare while the rest started exploding in sequence

The explosion's rocked the entire field for over a minute as the sixty tags when off back to back, a large cloud of smoke and earth flew in all directions while Naruto simply kept his eyes closed not wanting to see the bright flash that his tags gave off

Moments later it was over and he slowly opened his eyes, to see something that surprised him beyond words. The short kid was kneeling on the ground with shrapnel in his arms and legs. One hand on the hilt of his blade while the other supported his body the blade was held protectively in front of his face and chest

Naruto chuckled lightly as he glared across the field at him he was taking short deep breaths trying to make his body respond to his commands. But he couldn't move his entire body was frozen in place and he was numb. He couldn't figure out what was wrong until he noticed a small purple substance drop from the tip of one of the metal shards in his arms making him grunt and mutter weakly "you..rat bastard.. poisoning your weapons.. to disable me is unhonorable" he gasped out making Naruto raise an eyebrow

Naruto shook his head slowly and grabbed the katanas hilt that was beside him lifting it from the ground without a word. He started slowly walking across the destroyed field and into the crater In the middle to the downed man's body, he chuckled slightly and shook his head before speaking his voice carrying across the field to everyone and holding a mirth about it that made them all shiver slightly for different reasons

Naruto said "honor? What an interesting word. I am no swordsmen sir I have n ever claimed to be. I know some about wielding a blade and I know some about other weapons but a swordsman I am not therefor your honor is none of my concern. I am a shinobi and ass such I will use any tactic any trick any move anything and everything I have in my arsenal or possession to win a battle and that is all that matters in the end, for I will be the one who goes home in the end while you… well let's find out shall we?"

With that Naruto brought the blade up and forward in a quick swipe at the boys neck but to his surprise it was blocked by a thrown kunai knocking it off course before a glob of lava landed at his feet making him jump back and away from the deadly substance, he growled as he heard the boy say weakly "mei-sama….thank you" before he passed out

Naruto blinked at the name before jumping away as another glob of lava landed where he was and his eyes met the green eyes of an angry kunoichi in a blue dress whose hands were coated in lava making him blink rapidly

He instantly attacked strings too his two discarded puppets and pulled them back to him fast resealing them as soon as he did this he held his hands up in a ram sign and screamed "KAI!" a large blue hue shot out of him and across the field ass every single resistance he had on him vanished and so did he out of the crater and across the field away from his team at high speed.

But he wasn't fast enough as the woman was right beside him in an instant making his eyes widen as her hand shot forward and hit him square in the chest making him scream as the lava hit him

He instantly jumped back and pumped chakra to his legs and started running back around in a wide arc towards his team just as he saw Gai and Anko appear at his side at speeds he couldn't even track and block the woman's path

She growled audibly at them before saying in a voice that carried both authority and anger " MOVE NOW" Naruto gasped as he felt the burn on his chest throb painfully but neither Anko nor Gai moved they both got into fighting positions next to him but Naruto stopped them in a voice as strong as he could convey he said "A-Anko chan its Mei stop" this made Anko look at him sharply and Gai to nod and relax his stance completely confusing the woman as she went to rush and finish Naruto however snaked jumped from the ground and wrapped around her tightly making her growl as lava started seeping out of her hands again burning the snakes

But the small distraction was all Anko needed as she rushed forward and showed her the mission scroll she yelled "lady chill out!" with as much authority as she could making mei growl at her again but once she saw the scroll she stopped a moment and looked at everyone around her noticing Naruto and Gai's headbands

She blinked rapidly before the snaked relaxed their hold on her letting her free only for her to glare and say roughly "EXPLAIN!" her voice was angry and it sent shivers down most of their spines. Nobody wanted to fight her it was that plain and simple.

Naruto went to stand and cringed as he felt his wound throb. Even with his advanced healing it was healing slower than anything he had ever experienced, his mind went into overdrive while he tried to figure out what situation they were in. he assumed he should have took a more subtle approach to finding the rebellion.

However the only problem was they were well hidden, not even the Mizukage the ruler of the area knew their hideouts location. So in theory it was simple to cause trouble on the border. Were it was easier for a rebellion force to hide seeing as how they would more than likely at one point in time need to flee if found or at least in Naruto's mind

What he was not expecting was mei Terumi to show up, the kage level woman with two blood limits and exceptional skill to show so much anger at the almost death of a man he didn't even know the name of when her file said she was "level headed and open minded"

Naruto's brain went into overdrive until it all started falling into place and he forced himself to stand making mei instantly tense and ready herself for a fight, Naruto however held his hands up in a surrender like motion before speaking his voice low and hissing slightly from the pain in his chest

"Mei Terumi.. we were sent by the Hokage to give you this scroll and await an reply. I did not know that the man back there was in your group of people. But I will point out while I attacked the border guards first he attacked me. I acted in self-defense to stop his attacks and even though I caught him off guard and beat him around a bit he will live if the antidote to my poison is administered in an hour or so. If not he will die."

With that Naruto tossed a small vile at her which she caught instantly she didn't speak simply walked over to the downed kid and poured the liquid down his throat before massaging it making him drink it, his eyes opened slightly when he felt her touch him and he attempted to move. The poison still running though him however kept him in place while he spoke.

"m-Mei-sanpai I am sorry he is unlike anyone I fought before… even a single scratch and the battles over.. " he went on to tell her more but she simply smiled and placed a hand on his mouth silencing him before speaking softly to him "Chojuro relax.. it seems this was a misunderstanding sleep for now we will talk later alright?" her voice was soft but stern making the young boy now identified as Chojuro nod slightly before closing his eyes and slipping back into unconsciousness

Without another word she made a clone that picked the boy up along with his sword and took off to the west before a mist fell in behind her obscuring their vision. Meis real body however grabbed the scroll and flipped it open, silently reading its contents while biting her thumb nail her face completely unreadable

She glanced at the gathered shinobi idly taking note that the kid she had hit with her lava was already fine. The skin below where she hit was completely healed and he had a clone fixing the seals on his chest making her widen her eyes in disbelief before shaking from her stupor

She shook her head and looked around "any of you have an blank scroll?" she asked heatedly making everyone blink before Naruto channeled a small burst of chakra to his side, a small smoke cloud later and sealing supplies appeared along with a blank scroll that he tossed to her

She nodded to the ink and brush too making him shrug and toss both to her as well, she instantly uncorked the ink dipped the brush and began writing. The entire team waited a few moments for her to finish before she tossed it back, but instead of Naruto catching it Anko did instantly pocketing it

Naruto nodded at her before backing off and turning to leave the other gennin following suit, Anko and Gai however watched mei leave before following the gennin back across the border Anko idly noticed the look mei sent at Naruto's back on the way out making her frown slightly before continuing on not even noticing Naruto had somehow gotten his hands on a shirt

-back in the village two days later-

Anko Naruto and team Gai were all in the Hokage's office while he read over Gai and Anko's official report and the reply he got from Mei

He frowned noticeably at some parts and glanced at Naruto making said boy grin at him in response so he simply ignored it and finished reading them both, in the end he sighed and rubbed his eyes nodding at the two teams slightly before saying in a deep voice that reminded the gennin that he was fit to be a leader he looked them in the eye individually and said "good work you completed your mission without a hitch and in the end you made it back in once piece even if some parts were iffy.." he trailed off before clearing his throat and nodding "I will transfer the funds to your sensei's accounts they will pay you your portion of it in a few days dismissed!"

As soon as he said that team Gai turned and left, Naruto was on his way to the door as well with Anko but both froze when the Hokage stopped them "Naruto we have to talk…" he said his voice low and his face impassive making Naruto glare at him slightly but turn none the less

The aged leader stared impassively a moment before sighing and nodding to himself "Naruto… the council wants your decision about the clan thing I asked you. They want to know what your plans are.. According to them you never know when you could die and you hold a powerful clan name they want an answer and I told them I would get it the day you returned.." Sarutobi said before steeling his face and staring at Naruto hard almost as if piercing him

Naruto for his part smirked and then chuckled slightly. Anko and the Hokage looked confused a moment. That was until Naruto suddenly stopped and glared heatedly at the Hokage "let me ask you something old man. What do you remember from the last war?" his voice was cold and uncaring making the Hokage flinch slightly before he thought about an answer, when he was finished he decide to give an summarized answer

"there was nothing great about it that's for sure why?" his voice was purely curious but Naruto smirked and then leaned on the kages desk and looked him in the eye, "you know old man.. one thing about being adopted by the kazekage was that.. I was denied nothing I got access to anything I wanted. And you would never believe what my first physical revealed the day I achieved gennin rank for them…"

The Hokage blinked a few times and started racking his brain to remember if anything in suna could reveal anything he didn't want the kid to know yet. His mind was just coming to an answer when Naruto interrupted his thoughts and said in a voice carrying nothing but steel

"Do you remember on February second. During the last parts of the war the fourth Hokage minato Namikaze went out to assist a team of chunnin from suna against a platoon from iwa who were attempting to attack from the south while we were busy defending the northern front? Hmm the report stated "minato Namikaze at the time was injured by a jounin level jinchuriki of the yonbi were he was rushed to the closest village for medical attention." This was before he mastered the flying thunder god and That village just happened to be suna heh amazing what a single vile of blood reveals to you old man." His voice was cold and as hard as steel but the old leaders face was as pale as it got as he stared at the fiery eyes of Naruto

Said blond snarled at him and brought his fist down on the table webbing it in every direction before suddenly he shook his head "son of the fourth Hokage jinchuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune trained and raised in suna…quite a conundrum I am no? Here is your answer old man. If I have a kid I have a kid if not then oh well a few years ago they didn't even want me here now all of a sudden I became strong gained some pull with suna and a few smaller villages and I am royalty huh? Don't ask again I won't take the cra I refuse to treat my women like items I can have multiples of that, is final"

With that Naruto turned on his heel and placed his hand on a baffled looking Anko's shoulder and vanished in a puff of smoke leaving the aged leader to grip his desk with a pale face '_he knows.. this is bad really really bad I have to get Jiraiya back here now' _

_AN YO I may or may not have taken a while but rejoice! New chapter _


End file.
